I Miss You
by Cessaire
Summary: La vida siempre da vueltas tanto para bien o para mal, luego de diez años, ellos se vuelven a ver las caras una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí MichBelen reportándose, ¡na!, es no es mi estilo, quería decirles que estoy creando una nueva historia, si, otra historia, pero que le vamos a hacer, cuando la imaginación llega, no hay nada que hacer, espero que les guste.**

Prólogo

El frío de la noche se hacía presente una vez más, el viento soplaba meciendo las hojas de los árboles, la luna brillaba como nunca antes, siendo opacada brevemente por las grises nubes que surcaban el cielo estrellado, pronto llovería. Las personas que paseaban por la ciudad comenzaron a buscar refugio, la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente sobre las calles de Tokio. En un parque se podía observar a dos pequeños niños bajo un paraguas.

—Dime, ¿Por qué me has citado en este lugar? —El pequeño niño le pregunto a su acompañante, quien solo se limitó a observarlo; la vista de su acompañante reflejaba inseguridad y temor. Inseguridad por lo que debía decirle; temor por su reacción.

—Te-tengo ma-malas noticias. —La voz de la chica era muy temblorosa, ella nunca era así, le costaba hablar, lo que le debía decir era importante, no lo podía aplazar.

—¿Qué sucede Haibara? Te noto nerviosa, ¿Te molesta algo? —Era increíble verla de esa manera, insegura, preocupada, temerosa; sí, ella, la chica con mal carácter y que no demostraba sus emociones, estaba nerviosa, algo debió suceder para que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Lo lamento mucho, Kudo-kun. —Estaba decidida, era ahora o nunca. —No hay antídoto. —Se lo dijo lo más seguro que pudo, ella intento todo para poder ayudarlo a volver a su antigua vida, había fracasado. Miró al chico que la acompañaba, sus ojos demostraban incredulidad, decepción, enfado.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —No lo podía creer, ¿No había antídoto?, ¿No volvería a ser Shinichi Kudo? —Haibara, responde

—No lo es, lo lamento; lo intente todo, pero no hay antídoto. —El chico la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica; ella desvió la mirada, se sentía culpable, ella fue la que creo el veneno, ella fue la que arruino su vida, _su enemiga_. —Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte este antídoto temporal para que puedas despedirte de tu chica. —Le entrego un paño y se marchó, no podía mirarlo, estaba decidida, esa vez sería la última vez que lo vería, se alejaría de él, como tantas veces lo intentó, se iría tal y como llegó a sus vidas, en una noche de lluvia.

**Bien eso fue todo, eso es lo que se me ocurrió, estaba en clases así que, no se me ocurría nada más, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, esto si que es extraño, ¿Yo? ¿Actualizando rápido?¿Donde se a visto eso?, Se que debería continuar con mis otras historias, pero cuando se tiene una idea en mente hay que aprovecharla, espero que sea de su agrado el primer capitulo.**

Capitulo 1: Pensamientos

La chica miraba la ciudad desde la ventanilla del avión, —¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? No lo sabía; sus hermosos ojos celeste se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo, una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, estaba triste, como nunca antes, había abandonado su vida. —¿Vida? Ella no la tenía, su vida la perdió aquella vez cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana, como lo iba a olvidar, si siempre estaba presente en su mente, _escrito con fuego_, al igual que los hechos ocurridos hace unos instantes, tan_ inciertos_, —¿Quién pensaría que de un hecho tan simple cambie tu vida? La chica movió la cabeza, ella fue la que tomo la decisión de marcharse, aunque de por medio, habían muchos causales que le hicieron tomar esa decisión; sabía lo que hacía, estaba consciente de ello, era lo mejor, tanto para ella como esos niños. No; por ellos no lo hacía, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, ahora iba rumbo a un destino desconocido, _incierto_. A su lado una joven de hermosos cabellos rubios y corto, con grandes gafas le hacía compañía; ella le ofrecía un estilo de vida, protección, tal vez si había tomado una buena decisión después de todo. Sonrió ante este último pensamiento.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El joven detective daba vueltas en la cama pensando en lo sucedido hace un momento. —¿De verdad era cierto? La imaginación es traviesa y le gusta gastarnos bromas de mal gusto, pero debía aceptar el hecho de no volver a su vida anterior,_ su verdadera vida_. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, que algunas veces soñaba con su vida y como sería si nunca hubiera seguido a esos hombres de negro, pero al fin y al cabo, eran eso, _sueños_; nada de lo que vivía allí era real, tan solo eran los juegos de su imaginación, debía aceptar la realidad que le dio de golpe, _no hay antídoto_, esas simples palabras hizo que el hermoso castillo que había hecho en las nubes se le viniera abajo, —¿Qué debía hacer? _Nada_, tan solo terminar con el sufrimiento de su chica, —¿Su chica? Ya no lo era, desde hace un tiempo, ¿Realmente había creído que lo esperaría? El destino es cruel y le gusta vernos sufrir y al parecer le encantaba jugar con su vida, la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños oscuros de la cual se había enamorado y que en un momento fue correspondido se alejó de él, su corazón empezó a dejar de latir con la misma intensidad que antes, cada vez que él llamaba, que le enviaba un obsequio o él aparecía, ella tan solo lo ignoraba, había una razón para ello, se había hartado de esperarlo y no quería verlo de vez en cuando, quería verlo siempre; no pudo con eso, ahora le tocaba despedirse, aunque ella no sufría tanto como antes, debía despedirse, diciéndole alguna mentira de la cual estaba acostumbrado a decir. Miró su cajonera, allí guardaba su objeto más preciado, lo que lo devolvería a ser Shinichi una vez más pero por poco tiempo, lo suficiente para que ella lo viera por última vez, su último _adiós_.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, al parecer es un poco enredado pero que más da, si les gusto por favor dejen un reviews, no les tomara mucho tiempo, si también quieren dejar sus criticas, solo constructivas porque si no, desaniman a los autores, cualquier falta de ortografía en lo escrito en negro es solamente por falta de tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, ¿Que tal su día? Espero que bien, creo que el capitulo de hoy será extenso, espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 2: Adiós, Ran.

Estaba oscuro, el precioso astro de luz no hacia su brillante aparición, el pequeño niño de gafas estaba despierto, no había conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche; ¿La razón? Estaba pensando en la manera de despedirse de _Ran_. La chica con la que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida, miles de recuerdos hacían aparición en su mente; un recuerdo en especial se hizo presente, fue la primera vez que se conocieron...

**10 años atrás...**

Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque, estaba llorando. Con sus manos trataba de detener las lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus preciosos ojos color zafiro, pero era tanta la tristeza que la embargaba; sus lagrimas continuaban cayendo de sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Porque lloras? —La pequeña miró a la persona que estaba delante de ella, era un niño de hermosos cabellos castaños oscuros que la observaba. —Mis padres discuten mucho. —Le dijo en un susurro que solamente él escuchó.

—Sabes, mis padres igual discuten pero no me pongo triste. —Le respondió él, dándole un pequeña sonrisa que reconfortó a la niña. —Mis padres, a pesar de que discuten, me quieren y hacen lo que sea para que este feliz. —Miró a la pequeña. —Yo pienso que tus padres hacen lo mismo por ti, ¿No lo crees así?

Ella asintió. —¿Como te llamas? —Pregunto mirando al suelo.

—Shi-Shinichi. —Respondió nervioso

—Que nombre más lindo tienes. —El chico la miró desconcertado, nadie a parte de sus padres le había dicho que su nombre era lindo, era extraño para él. —¿No crees lo mismo? —El pequeño asintió en silencio, estaba sonrojado, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue preguntarle su nombre. —¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamó Ran, Ran Mouri. —Ella le sonrió y le correspondió.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El pequeño de gafas miraba el techo, aún no sabía como hacerlo; diferentes escenas, diferentes reacciones de la chica ante su adiós el _último_. Su teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Diga? —Dijo somnoliento

—_Shin-chan, soy yo_

—¿Oka-san? Sabes que no son horas para llamar.

—_Lo lamento mucho Shin-chan, pero quería avisarte que estamos en Tokio._

—¿Estamos? —Pregunto confundido

—_Sí, tu padre y yo nos dirigimos a casa en este preciso instante. _—El niño se quedó pensando un momento, esta era la oportunidad. —_¿Shin-chan?, ¿Estas ahí?_

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el muchacho respondió. —Oka-san, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

O-O-O-O-O-O

El pequeño detective esperaba ansioso a su madre, recordando el plan que fue pensado minuciosamente-

**6 horas antes...**

—Oka-san, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—_¿De que se trata, Shin-chan?_

—Espera un momento, bajaré a la oficina para hablar más cómodos. —Comenzó a levantarse lentamente del futón donde estaba recostado y abrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el detective durmiente, caminó con suma cautela a la puerta del departamento y se dirigió hacia la oficina del piso de abajo. —Ahora podemos hablar.

—_¿Que quieres que haga?_

—Pues verás... Necesito despedirme de Ran.

—_¿Despedirte?, ¿Porque?_

—No hay antídoto. —Susurró. —No quiero que me siga esperando.

—_¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?_

—Si, no quiero que siga aferrada a algo que jamás pasará.

—_Esta bien, pero aun no comprendo, ¿En que quieres que te ayude?_

—Necesito que vengas por mí y digas que la madre de Conan se comunicó contigo y dijo que tú te ibas a hacer cargo de él desde ahora. Así no sospechará cuando Shinichi aparezca.

—_¿Cómo es eso de "aparezca"? _—Dijo desconcertada.

—Te lo explicó mañana, adiós.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El chico se estaba preocupando, su madre estaba tardando demasiado. Miró su reloj, eran las diez con quince, sino llegaba en ese preciso momento, todo su plan se vendría abajo.

—Lamento llegar tarde, había un pequeño atasco en la autopista.

—No importa, al menos llegaste, cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir, verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. —La joven mujer hizo un leve puchero infantil.

—Bien, vamos; ocuparemos tus grandes dotes de actriz. —Comenzaron a subir las escaleras para dirigirse hacía la oficina de detectives. Abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por una cálida sonrisa.

—Conan-kun, ¿Donde estabas?

—Me encontré con Yukiko-neechan. —Dijo con su clásico tono infantil.

—Yukiko-san, ¿Que la trae por aquí?

—Fumiyo, me pidió que viniera por Conan-kun, quiere que yo me haga cargo de él desde ahora.

O-O-O-O-O-O

La joven mujer iba caminando de la mano del niño, muy animada, tendría la posibilidad de estar con su hijo de nuevo, lo miró con cariño, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a su casa, la mansión Kudo. Entraron por la puerta, el niño se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su teléfono y su pajarita…

—Ran, soy yo.

—_¿Shi-Shinichi? _—Su voz sonaba quebradiza, había llorado.

—Si Ran, quería. —Se tomó un momento para acomodar sus palabras y finalmente habló. —Quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

—_¿Sucede algo? _—Se podía notar el leve tono de preocupación en esas palabras.

—No, no es nada es solo que…

—_¿Shinichi?_

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes libre hoy en la tarde?

—_Si, pero… ¿Dónde estás?_

—Estoy cerca de Tokio, no te preocupes, ¿Te parece bien si nos juntamos hoy, en el parque que queda cerca del instituto Teitan?

—_Si, no hay problema._

—Bien. —Suspiró. —Nos vemos en el parque a las cinco.

—_¿A las cinco?_

—Si, ¿O tienes algún inconveniente a esa hora?

—_No, esta bien, nos vemos a las cinco._

—Nos vemos. —Cortó la llamada, hacer esas llamadas le costaba mucho, le afectaba demasiado mentirle, aunque esta vez no lo hizo, se sentía fatal, al fin y al cabo, lo haría, en un par de horas se enfrentaría a ella cara a cara y tendría que ser firme, si quería despedirse de ella, tendría que sacar firmeza de algún sitio, suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O

La joven de hermosos cabellos castaños miraba por la ventana de su habitación, por la calle pasaban una pareja de niños comiendo un helado, cuando a la pequeña se le cayó al suelo el helado y comenzó a llorar, el niño al verla llorar le regalo su helado; Ran al observar esta escena no pudo contener sus lágrimas, aquellos niños le hacían recordar los momento en que ella y Shinichi eran niños al igual que ellos, observó el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche; las cuatro con treinta, solo faltaban treinta minutos para ver a Shinichi. Se dirigió hacía su guardarropa y eligió algo simple, unos jeans azules, una polera roja y un jersey rojo con rayas blancas, volvió a mirar el reloj, tan solo quedaban quince minutos para las cinco de la tarde. Salió de su casa rumbo hacia el parque.

Al llegar allí, lo primero que observó fue a un chico de cabellos castaños sentado en una banca quien a su vez la observaba, ella se le acercó y le sonrió, él se colocó de pie y la saludó.

—Ran

—Shi-Shinichi. —Lo abrazó con fuerza, hace tanto tiempo que no veía a ese "maniático de los misterios"

Él correspondió el abrazo. —Ran, yo… —Estaba nervioso, la chica lo notó y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, que tenían un pequeño brillo de miedo y duda.

—Shinichi, ¿Te sucede algo?

—Si, hay algo que debo decirte, espero. —La miró a los ojos. —Espero que lo entiendas.

Asintió. —No te preocupes, te escucho.

—Ven, caminemos. —Tomó a la chica de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el parque. —Al parecer, tenías razón.

—¿Sobre qué? —Pregunto dudosa.

—Estoy en problemas.

—¿Problemas? Por favor no me asustes Shinichi

-No te preocupes. —Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. —Sabes, creo que debí escucharte; si tan solo hubiera dejado mi manía por los misterios no estaría metido en problemas, el oficio de detective no es tan fácil como lo pensé y por ello debo marcharme.

—¿No estas hablando en serio, verdad? —Aferrándose más a Shinichi.

—Lamento decírtelo pero debo irme y no se cuando regresaré

—Por favor, no te vayas. —Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, humedeciendo la ropa del muchacho. —Por favor.

—Ran. —Comenzó a secar las lagrimas de la chica suavemente con sus dedos. —No quiero verte llorar, nunca más, yo no merezco tus lagrimas, hay alguien allá afuera que está esperando una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, algo que yo nunca lograré por eso, debo decirte adiós. —Abrazando con fuerza a la chica. —Antes de irme, quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero mucho. —Acercando su rostro lentamente al de la chica, quien hizo lo mismo que él, estando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia ella susurró.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Shinichi. —Acerco su rostro al del chico, rozaron sus labios tímidamente y finalmente se fundieron en un beso suave y lento, estuvieron así hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta, se separaron lentamente, él la abrazó y se acercó a su oído.

—Hasta siempre, Ran. — Se separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, comenzó a caminar y escuchó que ella le gritaba. —Hasta siempre Shinichi.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Llegó corriendo a casa, el efecto del antídoto se le estaba acabando. Cuando colocó un pie en la puerta, los dolores comenzaron a presentarse, fue tanto el dolor que su cuerpo no lo soportó y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su habitación con su ropa de niño, lo más probable es que sus padres lo hayan subido a la habitación luego de desmayarse. La cabeza le dolía mucho, intentó pararse pero se mareó y decidió quedarse sentado en la cama. Tocaron a la puerta, era su madre.

—Shin-chan, se que estás cansado pero hay algo que debo contarte.

—¿Qué sucede Oka-san?

—Mientras conversaba con el profesor, me entere de algo que quizás no te guste oír. —Su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada.

—¿De que se trata?

—Es sobre Ai-chan

**Espero que les haya gustado, creo que me encanta el drama, ¿No lo creen? Quedaron con la duda de lo que va a pasar, ¿No es así? Bien, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Soy malvada.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal, aquí le traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día.**

Capitulo 3: Haibara,¿Donde estás?

Llegó corriendo a casa, el efecto del antídoto se le estaba acabando. Cuando colocó un pie en la puerta, los dolores comenzaron a presentarse, fue tanto el dolor que su cuerpo no lo soportó y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su habitación con su ropa de niño, lo más probable es que sus padres lo hayan subido a la habitación luego de desmayarse. La cabeza le dolía mucho, intentó pararse pero se mareó y decidió quedarse sentado en la cama. Tocaron a la puerta, era su madre.

—Shin-chan, se que estás cansado pero hay algo que debo contarte.

—¿Qué sucede Oka-san?

—Mientras conversaba con el profesor, me entere de algo que quizás no te guste oír. —Su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada.

—¿De que se trata?

—Es sobre Ai-chan

—¿Haibara?

Asintió. —Ella… —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, le había tomado tanto cariño a esa chica que no podía pronunciar esas simples palabras. —Ella…

—¿Oka-san?

—Ella se ha…marchado.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Oka-san, si esto es una de tus bromas, creo que no…

—No, no lo es. —No le dejo terminar. —Ai-chan se ha marchado y no sabemos donde esta en este momento.

—Maldición. —Se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Shin-chan! —Fue detrás de él. —Ya es tarde, no podrás ir detrás de ella. —Le dijo pero él no le escuchó. —Shin-chan… —Susurro.

—No te preocupes por él. —Dijo una misteriosa voz, que observaba al pequeño cerrar la puerta. —Sabe lo que hace.

—Yusaku… ¿Crees que este bien? —Dijo mirando a su marido.

—No lo sé.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El joven detective había cruzado la cerca de su vecino, tocó el timbre de la puerta y de ella salió un hombre mayor vestido con una bata de laboratorio y un café en su mano.

—Shinichi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito hablar con usted, profesor.

—Pasa. —Se movió un poco para que el chico entrara. Ya al interior de la vivienda, el hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de estar, el chico lo imitó. —¿De que querías hablar, Shinichi?

—Necesito que me confirmes algo, profesor. —Dijo mirando un instante al profesor. —Quiero que me digas si es verdad que Haibara se marchado. —El ambiente se volvió tenso, el profesor estaba nervioso, no sabia que responder. —¿Profesor?

—Esta bien, te lo contaré, pues veras…

**Muchas horas antes…**

La lluvia caía con más intensidad, inundando levemente las calles, la temperatura comenzaba a descender, el frío se hacía más notorio. En una casa, un hombre se encontraba preocupado, el reloj marcaba las doce en punto, la niña que estaba a su cargo aun no llegaba a casa, cuando el sonido del timbre le alertó…

—¿Quién será a estas horas? Ai-kun tiene llaves, así que es imposible que sea ella. —Se acercó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevo una pequeña sorpresa. —¿Jodie-sensei?

—Buenas noches profesor, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, adelante. —Abriendo la puerta por completo y moviéndose un poco para permitirle el paso. —¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Vengo por las cosas de Ai-chan

Esa respuesta le desconcertó. —¿Las cosas de Ai-kun?

—Si. —Suspiró. —Ella se viene conmigo, ha decidido entrar al Programa de Protección de Testigos del FBI.

—¿Por qué?

—Está en una situación peligrosa. Recuerde que aun la organización no ha sido atrapada.

—Pero…eso no había sido ningún problema, nosotros la protegíamos muy bien.

—Lo sé…Sabe, creo que tiene otras razones.

—Pienso lo mismo. —Respiro profundo. —Sígame, le mostraré el cuarto de Ai-kun

O-O-O-O-O-O

—Luego de eso, Jodie-sensei guardó las cosas de Ai-kun en un bolso, también se dirigió al laboratorio donde trabajaba ella, creó que buscaba algo que Ai-kun necesitaba. —El chico comenzó a levantarse y camino lentamente hacia el laboratorio. —¿Qué vas a hacer, Shinichi?

—Necesito revisar el laboratorio. —Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta del laboratorio. —Jodie-sensei debió haber dejado algo. —Comenzó a mirar el lugar detenidamente hasta que su vista se detuvo en un objeto en particular, un libro. —Nunca había visto este libro. —Lo tomó entre sus manos, era un libro mediano, cubierto por una funda de cuero con un pequeño libro en su centro de color dorado y un delgado marco del mismo color, a simple vista parecía un libro antiguo, al abrirlo se sorprendió a ver las hojas nuevas y blancas, miró detenidamente la primera página, una pequeña dedicatoria. —_Para mi hermana menor, Feliz cumpleaños número dieciocho. Te quiere mucho, tu hermana mayor, Akemi... 20 de Febrero. _—Se sentó en el suelo con el libro en la mano, cambio de página y el titulo del libro le llamó la atención. —The Book Thief. —Cerró el libro, se colocó de pie escondiendo el libro entre sus ropas, se acercó a la puerta y luego de cerrarla subió las escaleras.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Nada, creo que Jodie-sensei se llevó todo.

—Es una lastima, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros.

—Tienes razón, creo que es hora de marcharme a casa, adiós profesor.

—Adiós, Shinichi.

O-O-O-O-O-O

**Estados Unidos, New York.**

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos caminaba por una concurrida calle acompañada de una niña de cabellos castaños rojizos. La pequeña niña tenía un semblante triste, algo que la mujer que la acompañaba no paso por alto, detuvieron su andar en un pequeño parque cercano.

—¿Que hacemos aquí, Jodie-sensei?

La mujer no respondió, solamente se limito a nivelar su altura con la de la pequeña. —Te traje aquí porque te noto triste, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Asintió levemente. —...

—¿Son tus amigos los que te preocupan?

—No, no es eso. Es solo que...

—Es Conan-kun, ¿No es así? —Un pequeño rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica. —No te preocupes, él estará bien. Recuerda que es muy listo y sabe cuidarse. —Miró su reloj. —Es hora de irnos, debo presentarte a alguien. —Se colocó de pie y le ofreció su mano. —¿Vamos? —La pequeña tomo su mano y reanudaron su andar.

La joven mujer se dirigió a un gran edificio que tenia una placa de color plateado que tenia inscrito en letras negras, "Federal Bureau of Investigation", en sus puertas tenia dibujado el logo de la institución de color blanco. Al entrar, se podía apreciar a gente que corría de un lado para otro, algunos con muchos papeles, otros cargando cajas con expedientes, gente que conversaba con algún agente y otros esperando su turno para ser atendidos por alguno de ellos. Se dirigieron hacia al ascensor y la joven apretó el número 26. El ascensor se detuvo en algunos de los pisos superiores permitiendo la entrada de mas personas. Cuando llegaron a su destino, tan solo habían 6 personas en el ascensor incluyéndolas a ellas, al abrirse las puertas, se podía observar un ambiente más tranquilo en comparación con el primer piso. Avanzaron hacía una de las oficinas que habían, allí las esperaba un hombre de cabello grisáceo junto con dos agentes que la joven conocía muy bien, Shuichi Akai y Andre Camel, en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio, había un misterioso chico con una gorra que impedía ver su rostro.

—Hasta que al fin llegan, ¿Porque han tardado tanto? —Dijo uno de los agentes, que vestía una camisa de un gris oscuro, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta y con gorro de lana.

—Lo lamento, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en el camino. ¿No es así Ai-chan? —La pequeña asintió mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de Jodie. Esta solo sonrió, sabía el temor de la pequeña al estar enfrente de Akai. —No te preocupes por Shuu, él es de lo nuestros.

—Bien. —Dijo el hombre de grisáceo cabello. —Como has decidido formar parte del Programa de Protección de Testigos, necesitaras a alguien que cuide de ti y hemos encontrado a alguien que cumple con los requisitos necesarios para ello. El joven de gorra aquí presente sera el encargado de cuidarte. —Señalando al chico que estaba sentado en la silla, quien se colocó de pie y se quitó la gorra mostrando su rostro.

O-O-O-O-O-O

**Japón, Ciudad de Tokio.**

El pequeño detective se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, necesitaba aclarar su mente, ¿Porque le afectaba tanto la partida de la joven de cabellos castaños? No tenía respuesta para ello, si tan solo se hubiera puesto en el lugar de ella, si tan solo le hubiera abrazado por haberlo ayudado tanto, por estar con él cuando más lo necesitaba, porque Haibara había estado con él siempre, podía confiar en ella, cuidaba de ella y ella de él a su manera pero lo hacía, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes, ella no se habría marchado, no se hubiera alejado de su lado, todo habría sido tan distinto. El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de él, tomó lo primero que tenía a su alcance y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo por no haber hecho nada para detenerla, para impedir que se fuera. Tomó otro objeto e hizo lo mismo que antes, arrojarlo contra la pared. Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a descender por su mejilla, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unas horas, la extrañaba, se sentía confundido, esa chica había provocado una serie de sentimientos encontrados; Tristeza, dolor y cariño. Él la quería, más que a nadie, más que cariño era amor, aunque le costará admitirlo él amaba a esa chica que a veces se comportaba indiferente con él, sabía que siempre le prestaba atención aunque no lo demostrará. Era tarde para decírselo. Un leve punzada en cuerpo lo distrajo, comenzó a buscar el origen de esto y encontró el libro que había guardado. Lo sacó y sonrió, al menos tenía algo de ella, aunque fuera algo simple, para él en ese momento era su mayor tesoro. Con sus dedos acarició lentamente las orillas del libro, tenía otra razón para encontrarla, le devolvería el libro, aunque se tardara años en encontrarla, lo haría, se lo entregaría.

**Bien, esos es todo por hoy, antes que nada quería aclarar algunas cosas:**

-**Sobre el cumpleaños de Ai/Shiho, quise darle el 20 de febrero porque es un día cercano al 14 de febrero, hubiera elegido el 12 pero quise que mejor fuera el 20.**

**-Sobre el libro, pues estaba leyendo precisamente ese libro ya que me gusto mucho y quise ponerlo en la historia, también otra cosa que es entorno al libro es que hace un tiempo leí un fanfic de otro anime que se refería a eso y se me ocurrió la brillante de idea de incluirlo en la super historia, no es exactamente al igual que aquel fanfic pero tome la idea de allí.**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar, que tengan un lindo día. Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, el capitulo de hoy se tratara de el misterioso agente que se hará cargo de Haibara. Es un poco corto pero necesitaba escribirlo, intenten adivinar de quien se trata, al final del capitulo les daré una pista si es que no lo han descubierto ya.**

Capitulo 4: El misterioso agente

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que había llegado a esa ciudad. Desde que llegó allí, no recibía más que ordenes, ordenes y más ordenes. Cada día debía llevar un informe a su superior sobre todo lo que hizo. Siempre que podía iba a un parque cercano al edificio a despejar su mente, relajarse después de un largo día laboral. Estaba agotado, aparte de trabajar en el FBI, debía ir a un entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades como agente, si es que se podía referirse a él como uno. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo pero eso conllevaba ir a la cárcel. ¿Cárcel o FBI? ¿Cuál de las dos era peor?

No podía quejarse de su vida, una de las condiciones que le llevo a aceptar el trato era que se borrarían de su hoja de vida todos los robos que había cometido. ¿Quién no aceptaría ese trato? Si le preguntaran ¿Como fue que llegó a trabajar para el FBI? La respuesta sería sencilla. Un descuido. Se había confiado tanto en sus habilidades que no se detuvo a pensar en un "Plan B" en caso de errar, pero no, solo un pequeño mechón de cabello en el disfraz que ocupó, fue que lo delato.

Al fin de cuentas, no se puede regresar en el tiempo. Su reloj marcó el mediodía, debía ir a la oficina de su superior a recibir los últimos detalles de su nuevo trabajo, debía proteger a una chica que estaba en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, había recibido una foto de ella y le había reconocido, era la chica que acompañaba al pequeño detective. Ai Haibara, ese era el nombre de la pequeña a su cargo.

**Bien eso fue todo, corto pero preciso creo yo. Les prometí una pista sobre nuestro misterioso personaje, bien, les daré tres pistas:**

**-Ha aparecido varias veces en el anime y en el manga.**

**-Le gusta el helado, en especial el de chocolate**

**-Le gusta esquiar, pero no sabe patinar.**

**Bonus: -No sabe jugar al billar**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Que tal? Lamento la demora es que no podía escribir, mi mente explotó por tanta imaginación(?) Además de que estoy trabajando en un hermoso y gran proyecto, estoy traduciendo el manga de Conan desde el comienzo, se preguntarán porque lo hago si ya esta traducido, pero mi intención es llevarlo a un español más neutral, sin más rodeos les dejo un nuevo capítulo que será una pequeña introducción para el próximo, espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 5: Diez años después...

En el transcurso de los años muchas cosas cambiaron, La Liga Juvenil de Detectives poco a poco comenzó a ser reconocida por resolver hasta los casos más difíciles, aunque sonará poco creíble, todo esto se lo debían al famoso escritor de novelas de misterio, Yusaku Kudo quien acepto encantado a los pequeños para ser sus aprendices. Conan siempre miraba desde lejos como los chicos aprendían , su preocupación era otra, _Haibara_. La muchacha de cabellos castaños siempre estaba en su mente, no había un solo día en que no pensara si estaba bien o donde se encontraba en ese momento. Siempre que veía a Jodie-sensei le preguntaba por su paradero pero ella tan solo respondía con evasivas. A pesar de que era un chico muy popular entre las chicas, nunca se le veía cerca de alguna y tampoco había tenido una novia, su mayor pasatiempo era estar sentado en algún rincón o bajo un árbol en los descansos leyendo una viejo libro; nadie sabía la razón de porque siempre leía el mismo libro una y otra vez, pero cuando se atrevían a preguntarles tan solo respondía "_Es un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo" _Las chicas de su salón siempre le observaban y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, se les veía observar a Ayumi, quien se había convertido en una chica muy guapa. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella pero siempre les rechazaba, tan solo tenía ojos para Conan.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad de New York, Haibara había creado un gran lazo de amistad con un agente en especifico del FBI, aunque durante un tiempo no le pareció buena idea, el joven agente le demostró que podía confiar en él y durante el período en que la organización seguía libre, él se encargó de que nada le sucediera pero tan solo fue por dos años, luego de eso, se le retiró de ese cargó y continuo con su trabajo en el FBI, pero se había quedado al lado de la chica, lo que comenzó como una simple amistad, se convirtió en cariño de hermanos, porque Haibara veía a Kaito como un hermano mayor. Durante el tiempo en que la organización existía, conocieron a otra chica, Grace Miller, una muchacha de la misma edad que Haibara aparentaba, de cabellos rojizos y de preciosos ojos celestes. Los padres de la pequeña se habían infiltrado en la organización y fueron descubiertos, lamentablemente fueron asesinados, dejando a la pequeña sola; como sus padres habían sido parte del FBI, fue incluida en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, su agente a cargo no fue nadie más que Aoko Nakamori, quien había entrado a la institución por verse involucrada con el joven mago. Siempre que se encontraban en el parque, Aoko y Kaito se sentaban a conversar en una banca, mientras Haibara leía bajo un árbol y Grace le insistía en acompañarla a jugar hasta que se aburría y se sentaba junto a ella, esperando a que terminará de leer el libro, por su parte solo sonría de lado, le encantaba hacer enojar a la colorina*.

Haibara y Conan habían tomado caminos distintos, los mismos que el destino se encargarían de juntar.

**Y eso fue todo por el día de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿Se dieron cuenta que puse un asterisco en una palabra? Abajo les dejaré el significado si es que no lo conocen...**

*Colorina: En mi país se les llama así a las personas de cabello rojo, tal vez en su país se les llame de otra forma, como pelirroja.

**Les mando un beso y gracias por seguir mi historia, cuando la termine me dedicare a escribir las otras que tengo! Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, ¿Como a estado su día? Espero que bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, creo que ocupe Ooc en este capítulo y también pienso ocuparen toda la historia, ¿Por qué no? Ustedes que creen, ¿debería ocupar el Ooc o no?**

**Reviews:**

**Roxelanali: Por supuesto que aparecerá pero necesitó avanzar más la historia, te agradezco todo los reviews que haz dejado en mi historia, te recompensare, ¿Te gustaría un fic, un one-shoot o lo que se te ocurra a ti?, ¿Y sobre que pareja, personaje o situación quieres?**

**Anónimo****: Me gustaría que tuvieras una cuenta, pero me conformo que me dejes un reviews, gracias, eso intentó hacer con mi historia, que les guste a las personas, sobre hacer más historias de ShinShi/CoAi, pues cuando se me ocurra alguna la escribiré, por eso no te preocupes. Claro que quiero hacer la historia larga y creo que el drama ya esta solo falta el romance, eso lo haré cuando avance más la historia. Respecto al lemon, aun no se escribir eso, enserio, no soy buena con eso, aunque me lo pensaré.**

**MouriKudo: Gracias por leer mi historia, un pregunta, ¿Eres ShinRan o CoAi? Me encantaría saber, soy muy curiosa. Los capítulos intento hacerlos lo más extenso posible, antes de publicar aquí el capítulo, se los muestro a unas amigas, son como mis editoras personales. Xd**

**Guest: Que bueno que te guste, espero que continúes siguiendo mi historia.**

**Bien, luego de responder estos reviews, les dejó el capítulo de hoy.**

Capítulo 6: La oportunidad del FBI

Era una tarde tranquila, los alumnos del Instituto Teitan se encontraban en semanas de exámenes, a excepción de un curso en particular, el tercer año "B", ya que los exámenes se les había tomado hace unas semanas atrás, estaban libres, los profesores solo se dedicaban a vigilarles durante las clases, de vez en cuando se les permitía salir al gimnasio a jugar un partido de fútbol, pero ese día fue una excepción, todos permanecieron dentro del salón de clases conversando de trivialidades cuando la puerta se abrió provocando un silencio total en el lugar, una mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos, entró al aula seguida por un hombre de avanzada edad con enormes gafas y cabello cano, un poco regordete vestido con un traje gris, era el director del establecimiento.

—Escuchen con atención esto jóvenes. —El tono de voz que ocupaba era alto y se podía apreciar seriedad en él. —La señorita aquí presente, es un miembro del FBI y viene a conversar con ustedes sobre un tema en concreto.

—Buenas tardes, me presento mi nombre es Jodie Starling, como les acaba de decir el Sr. Director, soy un miembro del FBI y he venido a invitarles a participar en nuestra institución, se les a elegido a usted por ser uno de los mejores en un grupo de mil estudiantes en todo Japón. Esta mañana hemos tenido una reunión con sus padres y ellos estaban muy contentos por el privilegio que se les esta dando. Les dejaré un documento con toda la información correspondiente.

—Señorita. —Un alumno levanto la mano y espero alguna respuesta de la mujer, quien asintió al haber escuchado. —Uno de nuestro compañeros no ha venido a clases hoy, ¿Que sucederá con él?

—¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

—Conan;Edogawa Conan.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Había estado en aquel parque durante toda la mañana, pronto se cumplirían diez años desde que la vio por ultima vez, se había sentado en las raíces de un árbol a leer como tenia por costumbre. Durante los últimos diez años, en la semana de exámenes, siempre faltaba un día para dirigirse al parque, no le importaban los exámenes, luego podría hacerlos de nuevo ya que se los sabía de memoria, sus padres decían que enfermaba y por eso no iba, aunque en realidad nunca sabían donde se dirigía cuando faltaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y de un momento a otro, se quedo dormido. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero fue despertado por una suave voz, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, para observar la figura de una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros.

—Conan-kun. —La voz era calidad, le sonaba familiar, como aun estaba adormilado no pudo ver quien era.

Se refregó los ojos y comenzó a observar con atención a la persona que tenia enfrente, ojos azules con un pequeño toque de violeta, un largo cabello castaño oscuro, facciones finas, piel tan delicada como la porcelana. —¿Ran-neechan?, ¿Que haces aquí?

La mujer sonrió. —Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, ¿No deberías estar en clases? Es semana de exámenes.

—No te preocupes por los exámenes, hace varias semanas los tomaron. —Bostezo y comenzó a estirarse provocando que el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas cayera al suelo, Ran al percatarse de eso, se apresuro a recogerlo y lo observo por un momento, comenzó a hojearlo y leyó parte del titulo.

—No sabía que te gustaba leer este tipo de novelas. —La cara del chico formó una mueca de desagrado causando que Ran comenzara a reírse, había cambiado bastante desde lo conoció, aunque seguía siendo muy curioso en lo que se refiere a casos, siempre lo había visto leyendo algún libro de misterio, pero que reemplazará el misterio por una novela más sentimental le causaba gracia. —Vamos no te enfades, es extraño que leas este tipo de cosas, solo digo mi opinión como hermana mayor.

Suspiró, era verdad, él quería a la chica como su hermana mayor, a pesar de tener la misma edad, el retrocedió diez años a causa de APTX 4869, así que era comprensible que ella le viera de esa manera, se levanto del árbol y la chica le devolvió el libro. —Gracias por recogerlo.

—No hay de que. —Vio la hora en su reloj, marcaban las 3 con 15, debía irse. —Lo siento Conan-kun, debo regresar a la oficina y creo que tu deberías regresar a casa.

—Me quedaré un poco más, Ran-neechan, aun es temprano. —Volvió a acomodarse en las raíces del árbol.

—Si que te haz vuelto perezoso Conan-kun; estar un tiempo con mi padre creo que te afectó. —Miró al chico, se había vuelto un joven muy listo pero seguía siendo aquel niño que conoció en casa de su amigo de la infancia. —Bien, me voy al trabajó, no llegues tarde a casa, Yukiko-san se enfadará contigo.

—Treinta minutos más y comienzo a caminar para ir a casa.

—¿Es un trato? —Levanto su dedo meñique, en señal de pacto, el muchacho la miró, siempre hacían esa especie de acuerdo cuando lo encontraba en algún lugar que no fuera la escuela.

—Si, es un trato. —Imitó lo que hizo la joven mujer frente a él, uniendo sus dedos cerrando el trato. —Ran-neechan, ¿No le dirás que me encontraste aquí a Yukiko-san, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no; si sigo platicando contigo, llegaré tarde a la oficina de mamá. Adiós, Conan-kun. —Comenzó a caminar para su trabajo, Conan le seguía los pasos, era una buena persona y lo había demostrado muchas veces, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho dio sus frutos, se había convertido en una de las mejores abogadas, su madre le había aconsejado muchas veces sobre elegir una buena profesión y al ver que tenía talento como abogada le ofreció enseñarle si así lo deseaba, ahora era una abogada que trabajaba en el bufete de su madre, siendo una de las más requeridas en los juicios. Tomó el libro que Ran había recogido y continuo con su lectura, luego tendría que ir a casa, donde recibiría un largo sermón.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus salones, los del tercer año "B" salía muy contentos, que el FBI los eligiera para ser parte de su institución era la mejor noticia que podían recibir. La Liga Juvenil de Detectives comenzó a preocuparse por uno de sus amigos, Conan no había ido a clases y eso les preocupaba, aunque se le hacía costumbre faltar una vez al año en esas fechas, nunca se preguntaron el por qué, siempre sospechaban que algo se traía entre manos pero nunca sabían que. Debían ir a verlo a su casa, para preguntarle por su ausencia a clases. Se tardaron aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar, al tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió mostrando la silueta de una hermosa mujer, de castaños cabellos, lisos y que al llegar a las puntas se ondulaban, ojos celestes, facciones delicadas.

—Buenas tardes, Yukiko-neechan. —Sus voces sonaban alegres. —¿Está Conan-kun?

—¿No estaba con ustedes? —Estaba preocupada, otra vez había hecho lo mismo

Se miraron entre ellos hasta que Ayumi decidió responder. —Hoy no vino a clases.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Aun seguía apoyado en el árbol, separó su vista del libro para ver la hora en su celular, solo faltaban 5 minutos para partir a casa, guardó el libro en un bolso que tenía, se colocó de pie y se dirigió casa sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Ran.

"_Me iré a casa, como te lo prometí, Ran-neechan" _. —Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio el rostro de su madre, lucía bastante enfadada, juntó a ella, estaba Jodie-sensei, conversando con su padre y el profesor Agasa; su madre se le acercó y comenzó a regañarle.

—¡¿Donde estabas?!, ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando me dijeron que no fuiste a clases?! ¡Por dios, Conan!

—No es necesario que le diga Conan frente a mi. —La mujer rubia se acercó a donde estaban parados. —Se quien es realmente.

—Jodie-sensei, no sabíamos que conocía nuestro secreto. —Jodie-sensei regresó al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente. Yukiko miró a Conan y continuó con su sermón. —¡No debes hacer este tipo de cosas! ¡¿Y si te sucede algo?!

—Vamos, no es para que te enfades tanto.

—¡¿Que no me enfade?!, ¡Te escapaste de clases!, ¡¿Sabes que significa eso?!

—Esta bien, tienes razón, pero lo hice por una muy buena razón.

—Te escuchó. —Yukiko se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

—Pues...verás. —Desvió la mirada, las tres personas que estaban allí, le miraban atento. Suspiró pesadamente. —Yo...fui a un parque.

—¿Un parque? —La curiosidad comenzó ganarle. —¿Que hacías en un parque cuando deberías estar en clases?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte. —Buscó la mirada de su hijo quien tenia posada su vista en un portaretratos, cuando observó lo que miraba, lo comprendió todo. Dejo de mirarle, sabía por lo que pasaba. —Está bien, si no me quieres decir lo que hacías allí, no importa, pero. —Dirigió su mirada a los presentes. —Deberías escuchar a Jodie-sensei, creo que te interesará.

—Te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Una propuesta?, ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás. —Se colocó de pie y se acercó al muchacho. —El FBI está buscando nuevos agentes y decidió que tu curso fuera los que ingresaran a la institución.

—¿Es enserio? —Estaba muy sorprendido, esto era fantástico, ahora podría seguir con su búsqueda.

—Así es. Tu curso será entrenado por un grupo de agentes de las diferentes áreas que tiene el FBI. Todos tus compañeros han aceptado, solo faltas tú.

—Yo...

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, soy mala, como dice mi amiga, soy mala de adentro, pero es que, me encanta dejar el misterio en mis historias, no se si el titulo haya quedado bien, no se si se habrá comprendido bien, si tienen cualquier duda solo dejen un reviews con la parte que no entendieron, yo me encargare de explicarles. Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso.**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que hayan tenido un buen día. He estado un poco enferma y me cuesta pensar en la historia por si a caso hay cosas que no concuerden, están advertidos, ¿Eh? No se lo tomen enserio, es broma; aunque si estoy enferma. Espero que les guste y no sean tímidos al comentar, que no apareceré en la puerta de su casa pidiendo explicaciones. Me encanta resolver dudas, así que por mi parte no hay problema. Bien, no los entretengo más y les dejo leer la historia.**

Capítulo 7: ¿Es un trato?

—Yo...

—¿Conan-kun? —Se acercó al muchacho, lo notaba nervioso. —No es necesario que me respondas ahora. Si quieres puedes pens... —Las palabras quedaron en el aire, el muchacho la interrumpió.

—No, no es necesario Jodie-sensei. La verdad es que...si quiero formar parte del FBI pero...

—¿Pero?

—Con una condición. —Esas palabras desconcertaron a todos los presentes. —Solo así aceptaré.

Se detuvo a meditarlo un momento, la situación se asimilaba un poco a lo que le sucedió a ella; aquella vez que se le ofreció formar parte del Programa de Protección de Testigos, ella también había puesto una condición. —Muy bien, si así lo deseas. Pero tendrás que decirme de que se trata, hay cosas que son imposibles de cumplir.

—Esta bien, pero será mejor hablarlo en privado. Sígame. —Avanzaron hasta la biblioteca de la casa; al entrar, el joven detective cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie escuchara.

—Bien, ya estamos solos; ¿De que querías hablarme? Supongo que debe ser algo muy importante para que quieras hablarlo en privado. —Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la biblioteca

—En realidad. —Imitó la acción de la joven. —Quería pedirle información.

—¿Información?

Asintió. —Más que información es una respuesta. Quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe sobre Haibara.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba cansada, no era por el trabajo que tenía, eso no era nada comparado a lo que había corrido el día anterior. Era agotador recorrer las concurridas calles de New York con varios agentes detrás de ti por culpa de tu mejor amigo. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, no había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Se levanto de su cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba por regresar a su habitación se topó con una foto; era ella con cuatro chicos más, una niña y tres niños. La tomó entre sus manos y se fijó en el muchacho de grandes gafas, con sus delicados dedos acarició la foto y la acercó mas a su pecho, los extrañaba mucho y quería saber de ellos pero si lo hacía, sería como traicionar aquella promesa que se hizo al llegar allí; se prometió no mirar atrás, olvidar su pasado pero le era imposible eso aunque lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas no podía. Recordar las sonrisas de sus amigos en especial la de aquel detective que le robo el corazón. Respiró profundo, no le hacía bien recordarlos. Volvió a dejar la foto donde estaba, luego se encargaría de conversar seriamente con Kaito; sabía perfectamente que había sido él quien había dejado aquella foto, después de todo se cumplirían diez años desde que llegó allí y lo conocía bastante bien

O-O-O-O-O-O

—¿Haibara? —Estaba muy nerviosa, ese chico era muy obstinado si de ella se trataba

—Así es. Se que sabe donde esta, por favor Jodie-sensei se lo pido. Tan solo dígame todo lo que sabe de ella, solo así me uniré al FBI.

—Como te dije antes, hay cosas imposibles de cumplir.

—¿Hay algo que le impida decirme algo sobre ella?

Lo pensó un momento, no podía responder esa pregunta a la ligera. —Si, tiene nombre y apellido.

—¿Eh? —Eso sorprendió al chico, ¿Nombre y apellido? Comenzó a pensar quien podría ser, una persona en especial le vino a la mente. —No me digas que es...

—Así es, fue ella la que me pidió no contarte nada. Lo siento Conan-kun pero se lo prometí, no puedo romper esa promesa.

—Comprendo. Creo que... Creo que no fue buena idea preguntar por ella. —La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a él, el chico había escondido su mirada tras el flequillo. Ella lo abrazó, no le gustaba verlo así pero no podía hacer nada más que eso. Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Conan; no, mejor dicho, Shinichi.

—Sabes... A ella no le gustaría verte así, tu eres un chico fuerte no eres la clase de persona que llora por estas cosas. —Secó sus lagrimas, le partía el corazón ver esa escena. Lo abrazó más fuerte. —Solamente porque no quiero verte así, te contaré algo de ella.

—¿En-Enserio? —Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven. —Muchas gracias Jodie-sensei. —Le sonrió, le brindó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, estaba muy agradecido con ella

—Pero antes, quiero que me prometas algo.

—Si, por supuesto.

—No le cuentes a nadie esto, ¿Si?

—Descuide, no lo haré.

—Ai-chan esta bien, su actitud a cambiado bastante desde que se fue de Tokio aunque en algunos aspectos, sigue siendo la misma de siempre sobre todo si se trata de trabajo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Solamente puedo contarte eso.

—Usted cumplió su parte del trato, creo que yo debo cumplir la mía.

—¿Así que te unirás al FBI?

-No me queda de otra, yo le puse una condición y usted, aunque no me allá dicho mucho la cumplió. Aunque... —Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la estantería, Jodie-sensei se acercó. —Sigo teniendo dudas sobre algo.

—¿Dudas?

—Si; aunque creo que es mejor esperar un poco. —Se acercó al gran ventanal que había en el lugar. —Tan solo un poco más. Aunque puedo aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle otra pregunta. —La volvió a mirar. —¿Cuando nos vamos a los Estados Unidos?

—Dos semanas.

—Perfecto. —Volvió su vista al ventanal, si su instinto de detective no le fallaba encontraría respuestas en ese lugar.

**Fue un poco corto, ¿No lo creen? Pero era necesario, pronto aparecerá Kaito, Aoko, Ai y varios personajes más. Me emociono de tan solo pensar que pasará más tarde. Aunque no lo crean, aun no tengo un final pensado, se preguntaran, ¿Que clase de persona eres? Y yo les responderé, una persona totalmente loca. xD**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, creo que mi nivel de locura aumenta cada vez que me colocó a pensar. Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, hoy les traigo algo diferente. En el capítulo de hoy implemente algo nuevo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, espero que se comprenda mi idea. Cualquier duda o consulta, tan solo déjenla en un review. Lo que hare hoy es que el personaje entabla una conversacion con ustedes. Bien, les dejo leer. **

Capítulo 8: Un día antes

_Durante estas dos semanas he estado muy feliz, saber que viajaré a los Estados Unidos otra vez hace que me sienta muy bien; aunque no se exactamente a que ciudad. El hecho de que pronto mis preguntas tengan respuestas, hacen que mi mente se vuelva bastante inquieta, dicen que uno tiene el poder sobre su mente, aunque no creo que sea cierto, yo no puedo controlar la mía. ¿Extraño, no? La mente es libre al igual que la imaginación y los sueños; que sean restringidos por el pensamiento y los gustos de los demás es otra cosa. La principal razón de que no podamos expresarnos con libertad, es el miedo, pero... ¿Miedo a qué? Esa pregunta nunca tendrá respuesta para mí, pueden existir miles de razones para tener miedo, pero ninguna es suficientemente fuerte para doblegarnos. Algo me espera en América, lo sé. Mi instinto nunca falla. Me he perdido en lo que trataba de contarte, ¿Recuerdas que te decía...? _—_Ya lo recuerdo, perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo con lo anterior. _—_Te decía sobre mi viaje, me iré el día de mañana con todos mis compañeros de clases y algunos invitados extras que se unieron repentinamente al viaje. Creo que me tomará más tiempo de lo que tenía previsto responder a mis preguntas. Me tengo que ir, tal vez no hablaremos más por el día de hoy, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje, ¿Lo recuerdas? Deseo volver a conversar contigo, espero no haberte dado una mala impresión por desviarme del tema. _—_Lo olvidaba; mi nombre es Edogawa Conan, detective._

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Estoy muy cansado, Kazuha me a despertado muy temprano el día de hoy, esta muy emocionada por el viaje a América, bueno ella y mi madre. Tener a esas dos cerca mio en Estados Unidos será el peor castigo y que decir sobre el padre de ella y el mio. ¡Dios! No podre tomar ni un pequeño descanso. _—_Luces aburrido, creo que te estoy agobiando. _—_¿Qué? ¿No lo hago? Gracias, pensé que te estabas cansado de mi y querías marcharte, a veces suelo ser bastante molesto. _—_Como te decía, me iré de viaje a los Estados Unidos, pero no como un viaje de placer ni nada de eso, estoy a cargo de cuidar a los compañeros de Kudo, digo a los de Conan. _—_Espera un momento, ¿Ya lo sabías?, ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si hubiera sabido que conoces el secreto de Kudo, hubiéramos hablado con más confianza. _—_¡No te marches! ¡Por favor! _—_Gracias a Kami-sama que te alcance, te pido una disculpa es que el viaje en tren me tiene un poco irritado. _—_¿No te lo conté? ¡Que despistado soy! Hemos viajado desde Osaka a Tokio en el Tôkaido Shinkansen por ser una de las rutas más rápidas para llegar a la capital, aunque para llegar aquí tuve que tomar el primer tren que salía a Tokio y ese fue el Tren Nozomi, por eso mi mal humor. En fin, tengo que irme. Me esperan en el centro comercial para terminar de preparar las cosas para mañana. _—_¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? _—_¡Ah, es cierto! Olvide presentarme, soy Hattori Heiji, detective._

O-O-O-O-O-O

_He recorrido todo el centro comercial gracias al mocoso, ¿A quien se le ocurre llevar a un hombre ocupado como yo al centro comercial? A Ran, por supuesto. Me dijo que iríamos por unos bolsos y terminamos por comprar ropa, zapatos, los dichosos bolsos, joyas. _—_¿Si Ran fue la que me obligó a comprar eso? En realidad no. Nosotros solo veníamos por los bolsos, pero la amiga de Ran llegó y la llevó por todo el centro comercial a comprar. ¡Maldita chiquilla adinerada! _—_¿Por qué estoy enfadado?, ¿Que pregunta más absurda es esa? _—_No me mires así, solo bromeaba. Te contaré porque lo estoy. Después de que Ran y Sonoko terminaron de comprar, nos dirigimos a casa. Cuando llegamos, una sorpresa nos esperaba; no era nadie más que Eri. _—_¿Como que no es para enfadarse? Eri viene con nosotros a Estados Unidos. _—_Espera, espera, ¿Estas tratando de decir que no te hablé de ello? Bien, te lo contaré. Me iré a América con Ran y el mocoso. Me enteré hace dos semanas, Ran solamente irá para cuidar de él y sus compañeros de clases; yo solamente iré porque Yukiko me a invitado. _—_¡Es hora del programa de Yoko! Adiós. _—_¿Por qué sigues aquí? Es cierto, olvide decirte quien soy. Mi nombre es Mouri Kogoro, detective_

O-O-O-O-O-O

_¡Soy actriz! Hasta que al fin me escuchas, no comprendo porque estás tan aburrido. _—_Con que eso era, así que habías hablado con tres detectives y te estas aburriendo; pero no te preocupes yo soy una legendaria actriz Japonesa. _—_Espera un momento, ¿Donde vas? _—_Gracias por el café, creí que te marchabas y me dejarías hablando sola. Necesito hablar con alguien y creo que tu eres el indicado. _—_Me presento, soy Kudo Yukiko, actriz. _—_¡Eres un fans mío! No tenía idea. Encantada te firmo un autógrafo. _—_¿Estas interesado en lo que diré, no es así? Bien, mañana viajaré a Estados Unidos. _—_¿Ya te lo imaginabas?, ¿Con quién has hablado antes? _—_¿Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji y Mouri Kogoro? Por supuesto que los conozco, es más con ellos y otras personas más viajaré a América. Te contaré que haré allá. Jodie-sensei les propuso a los chicos formar parte del FBI y ellos aceptaron. _—_¿Ya lo sabías? Entonces iré al grano, como ellos viajaran, decidí acompañarlos. Ellos no saben a que parte del país irán, pero yo sí. _—_Veo que la curiosidad te esta ganando, te diré a donde nos dirigimos. Iremos a New York. _—_Kogoro te contó que Eri irá también? Eso quería contarte, decidí invitar a los padres de los amigos de Shin-chan para que nos acompañen. _—_¿Sus nombres? Pues, los padres de Heiji, Heizo y Shizuka Hattori, el padre de Kazuha, Toyama Ginshirô, como ya sabes, los padres de Ran-chan y otros padres más que en este momento no te puedo decir, necesito reunirme con los chicos para chequear los últimos detalles del viaje. Espero volver a verte, adiós._

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Me pareces familiar, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? _—_P__or lo que me dices, creo que no. Me presento, mi nombre es Jodie Starling, agente del FBI. _—_Vaya, por tu reacción veo que quieres que te cuente sobre mi viaje. _—_Espera, ¿Como sabes de mi viaje? _—_Comprendo, has hablado con varias personas antes que yo. Entonces no es necesario hablar de quien me acompaña. Como sabrás, los llevaré a New York, pero lo hago por una buena razón. Necesito que dos personas se vuelvan a ver. _—_Por favor, no insistas. No te contaré quienes son, pero creo que lo estas adivinando. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, solo lo hago porque es mucho mejor de esta manera. Necesitaban tiempo, ¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho antes? Ellos se necesitan. _—_Lo siento, mi celular está sonando, es Conan-kun. Debo contestar, adiós._

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mi me gusto escribirlo. He decidido que este capítulo será un especial, porque la narración es distinta. Como les dije antes, cualquier duda o consulta pueden dejarla en un review. Recuerden, ustedes forman parte de la historia, así que si algo no les gusta o no comprenden algo solo alcen la voz. Esta historia la hacemos todos.**

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia. Estoy escribiendo un One-shot sobre mi otra pareja favorita, pronto lo leerán. Espero que les guste lo de hoy.**

Capítulo 9: Adiós Japón.

Amanecía en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Lentamente la gente comenzaba a levantarse para iniciar su rutina diaria, los niños se preparaban para sus clases; en fin, un día normal. En la mansión Kudo era totalmente diferente; estaban despiertos desde antes de que saliera el sol. Varias maletas y bolsos adornaban el piso, personas paseándose en diferentes direcciones y bastante ruido; todo esto se debía al tan esperado viaje.

Aunque su vuelo salía a las 8 de la noche, debían estar en el aeropuerto con 3 horas de anticipación pero aún faltaba mucho para ello. Con grandes ojeras y bastante sueño intentaban acomodar sus cosas en las maletas, pero algunos se quedaban dormidos en el suelo, apoyados en la pared e incluso sentados en las sillas. Con bastante café intentaron revertir la situación pero no les sirvió de mucho; por extraño que parezca, en vez de quitarles el sueño les daba aún más.

Luego de la extensa batalla contra el sueño pudieron tener todo listo para su viaje; ahora solo faltaba reunirse con los demás en la estación de trenes, para irse en el Narita Express, un tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Narita en la Prefectura de Chiba. Tuvieron que tomar diferentes taxis ya que eran varias personas. En el primer taxi se encontraban Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta y el Profesor Agasa; en el segundo taxi estaban Kazuha y su padre Ginshiro, Heizo y Shizuka Hattori; en el último taxi estaban Conan y sus padres Yukiko y Yusaku, y por último estaba Heiji.

El trayecto fue corto y no demoraron en llegar a la Estación de Shinjuku. Entraron a la estación y se dirigieron donde estarían los demás; grande fue su sorpresa al ver a unas cuantas personas extras que se unirían al viaje.

—¿Inspector Megure? —La actriz se acercó al hombre junto con su hijo y los amigos de este.

—¡Ah! Yukiko-san. —Los acompañantes del inspector miraron a la mujer y también a los chicos.

—¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí con sus oficiales?

—¿Pues que más? ¡Nos vamos con ustedes de viaje! —Todos los presentes a excepción de los oficiales les miraron asombrados. El inspector desconcertado preguntó. —¿Acaso Jodie-san no habló con ustedes? —Las miradas se dirigieron a la joven mujer que se encontraba en la estación desde antes que ellos llegaran

Se acercó a ellos y con voz seria habló. —Perdón por no haberles avisado antes, pero el gobierno japonés puso como condición llevar a unos cuantos policías para que les vigilen y cuiden de ustedes en el extranjero. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió. —Como la mayoría de ustedes conocen a los policías aquí presentes, se decidió que ellos serian los que viajaran con ustedes. Para los que no los conocen, los presentare. —Con una pequeña seña, los oficiales comenzaron a colocarse en fila. —Ella es la oficial Sato. —Señaló a la única mujer entre los policías y prosiguió con los siguientes oficiales.

Luego de unos minutos de presentación se dirigieron al andén que les correspondía para ir a la Prefectura de Chiba. Los alumnos del Instituto Teitan iban en primer lugar, detrás de ellos las personas que les cuidarían que eran Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko y el novio de esta Makoto, luego les seguían los padres de estos y los padres de Shinichi y por último, el Inspector Megure y los oficiales Sato, Takagi y Shiratori. El viaje hacía Narita tuvo una duración de 90 minutos, descendieron del tren y caminaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, como llegaron con dos horas demás se dispusieron a recorrer un poco el lugar antes de iniciar el agotador y extenso proceso de embarque.

La hora había llegado, Jodie-sensei preparó todo lo referente al vuelo y les había entregado a todos un sobre blanco con sus respectivos nombres.

—¿Qué esto Jodie-sensei? —Conan miraba a aquel sobre desconfiado.

—Dentro del sobre esta escrito el lugar donde nos dirigimos y el boleto de avión. Yo les diré cuando lo abrirán. —Estaban bastante ansiosos, Jodie-sensei sonrió. —¡Ahora! —Rápidamente abrieron el sobre y miraron sorprendidos el papel, en especial Conan.

—N-New York, ¿Es enserio? —No lo podía creer, acaso no podían ir a otro lugar, de tantas ciudades que habían en Estados Unidos tenían que ir a New York. No es que no le gustará esa ciudad, si no que le hacía recordar aquel incidente que hubo con Vermouth.

—¡Que bien!, ¡Vamos a New York!, ¡Genial! —Los chicos estaban más que contentos, prácticamente no podían estar más emocionados que en ese momento.

—¿Sucede algo, Conan-kun? —Jodie-sensei se le acercó para conversar en voz baja para que nadie les escuchará.

—No, no es nada, pero... La idea de ir a New York no me convence mucho.

—No digas eso, y yo que te tenía una sorpresa. —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, con esas palabras esperaba que el chico reaccionará

—Jodie-sensei. —La aludida detuvo su paso. —¿De qué clase de sorpresa habla?

—Lo lamentó Conan-kun, pero si te dijera de que se trata no sería una sorpresa. Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a New York. —Se alejó dándole la espalda al chico, quien le miraba confundido.

—Pero... Jodie-sensei.

Seguía de espadas a él. —Hasta que lleguemos a New York. —Lo volteó a ver y le guiño un ojo. Camino lo suficiente para que no le escucharan y sacó su teléfono marcando un número que conocía de memoria. Espero que la persona a quién se dirigía contestará. —Todo listo, nos dirigimos hacía allá. Intenta no acompañarles, inventa una excusa pero no les acompañes, si no todo el plan se irá abajo.

—_Muy bien, no se preocupe por ello, no las acompañaré. Él esta contigo, ¿Cierto?_

—Si. Pero... —Miró al chico. —No puede escucharme.

—_¿A qué hora estarán aquí?_

—Entre la de la mañana si es que el vuelo no se retrasa.

—_Okay, estarán allí desde las 7, cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿no?_

—Puede ser, aunque aún nos faltan 2 horas para subir al avión.

—_Debo colgar, nos vemos pronto._

—Nos vemos. —Guardó el teléfono y fue a comprar algo para comer, después de todo aún faltaba bastante para viajar.

Las 2 horas pasaron bastante rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban subiendo al avión. Se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, guardaron los bolsos en los portaequipajes que estaban sobre sus puestos. La azafata les entrego una manta a cada uno para que pudieran dormir ya que el viaje era bastante extenso. Los que tenían la suerte de haber quedado a lado de una ventana, miraban la ciudad mientras el avión despegaba, era una vista hermosa. Mientras pasaban las horas, uno a uno comenzaban a quedarse dormidos.

**Bien, eso fue todo. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien muy especial. Si quieren aportar con algo, pueden hacerlo, tan solo dejen un reviews.**

**Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 10: New York

Aún permanecían dentro del avión, faltaba muy poco para aterrizar en New York. Los que estaban junto a las ventanillas miraban el paisaje urbano que la ciudad les entregaba, algunos dormían y otros escuchaban música con sus auriculares. La Liga Juvenil de Detectives conversaba animadamente con Jodie-san.

—¿Y que es lo primero que harán cuando lleguemos? —La joven mujer los miraba sonriente.

—¡Yo quiero tomar muchas fotos! —Ayumi mostraba su cámara.

—¡Yo quiero recorrer la ciudad! —Mitsuhiko le enseñaba una guía turística de New York.

—¡Yo recorreré todos los restaurantes y probaré todos los platillos del menú! —Sus amigos suspiraron.

—¡Genta-kun, tú no cambias! —Todo el mundo rió a excepción de Conan quién solo miraba por la ventana. Por un momento todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ya que la azafata se estaba hablando por el altavoz.

—_"Señores pasajeros, les solicitamos colocarse su cinturón de seguridad, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, les deseamos un grata estancia en la ciudad y gracias por preferir Delta Air Lines"*_

Rápidamente obedecieron la orden dada por la azafata y abrocharon su cinturón, luego de eso el avión comenzó a descender y aterrizó en una de las pistas del aeropuerto. Los pasajeros bajaron del avión y fueron a retirar sus bolsos y maletas. Los chicos miraban la infraestructura del aeropuerto y le sacaban algunas fotografías, mientras Jodie-san los guiaba a la salida. Caminaron unos minutos cuando Jodie-san se detuvo un momento y sonrió.

—Jodie-sensei, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué se ha detenido? —La mujer se dio media vuelta para mirarles.

—No, no es nada, pero...—Su mirada se dirigió hacía un dirección en especifico. —Me gustaría que miren hacía adelante. —Los chicos hicieron lo que les pidió y se sorprendieron bastante al ver a una persona que creían desaparecida. Ayumi fue la primera en acercarse y cuando estuvo junto a ella, susurró su nombre.

—¿A-Ai-chan? —La mencionada la observó un instante.

—¿Yoshida-san? —Ayumi asintió y luego la abrazo. Haibara no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, le costaba asimilar la situación, _¿Que diablos estaba pasando? _Pensó Haibara. Luego de un momento, le correspondió el abrazo.

—Ai-chan, te extrañado mucho. —Los demás comenzaron a acercarse a ellas y junto a Haibara, habían dos chicas una colorina* que tenía su cabello atado con una trenza hacía el lado que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo y la otra chica tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y algo alborotado. La colorina miraba la situación algo extrañada, en cambio la castaña permanecía en silencio.

—... —No dijo nada, no sabía que responder. Por un lado si la extrañaba pero por el otro, le hacía daño verles. Sabía que Ayumi no había venido sola, les había visto en el momento que ella le había abrazado; lo había visto a él. Deshizo el abrazo y miró a los demás, luego miro a las chicas que le acompañaban.

—¡Haibara-san! —Llegaron junto a ellas y le sonrieron.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos. —Haibara respondió calmada.

—¿Como se conocen? —Una de las chicas que acompañaban a Haibara habló.

—Fuimos compañeros de clases en primaria. —Respondió cortante, no quería hablar más del asunto.

—Así que compañeros de clases, ¿Eh? No lo sabía.

—Oye Ai-chan, ¿Quienes son estas chicas? —Preguntó Ayumi, quién había observado la manera tan "familiar" de hablarse.

—Déjenme presentarlas. —Jodie-san caminó hacia ellos y se puso junto a ambas mujeres. —La chica de cabello rojizo es Grace, Grace Miller; es una técnico en informática del FBI.

—En palabras más simples, una hacker. —Interrumpió Haibara.

—La chica de cabello castaño —Prosiguió. —Es Aoko, Aoko Nakamori; es una agente del FBI que se encarga principalmente de ser nuestro enlace con la prensa. También trabaja con Ai-chan en el laboratorio como su asistente al igual que Grace.

—¿Ai-chan también trabaja para el FBI? —La mujer asintió.

—Trabaja con nosotros desde hace dos años, aunque ya había estado antes allí con Grace, ¿No es así?

—Es hora de irnos. —Grace respondió con una evasiva. —No recorrerán la ciudad si no caminan. —Las chicas caminaron hacía la puerta y detrás de ellas, los demás.

Avanzaron por las calles, sacando fotos a todo lo que veían, Aoko era la guía del grupo mientras que Haibara y Grace conversaban atrás.

—Te he notado algo tensa Ai-chan, ¿Sucede algo? —Grace miró a su amiga, la conocía muy bien y sabía cuando algo le incomodaba.

—No es nada, pero... No me esperaba que fueran ellos los que se integraran al FBI.

—¿Quieres un café? Podremos hablar más cómodas en una cafetería que en la calle. —Haibara le sonrió.

—Esta bien.

—¿Te parece en la que está cerca de la oficina? —Haibara asintió en silencio. Siguieron caminando por las calles pero aún ritmo más lento, necesitaba pensar un poco, tener la cabeza fría. Grace por su lado, observaba a Aoko que estaba muy feliz enseñándoles la ciudad al grupo de personas que llegaron; durante un momento, uno de los chicos que estaban delante de ellas miró hacía atrás, específicamente a su amiga. Debía investigar que relación tenían esos dos, que fueran compañeros de clases no significaba que fueran amigos.*

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero pronto subir el próximo capítulo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Nunca he viajado en avión, así que tuve que inventarme todo lo que a eso respecta.**

***Colorina: Como ya les había dicho antes, es la manera en que llamamos a las personas de cabello rojo en mi país.**

***La persona que mira a Haibara en las últimas lineas, no es nada más y nada menos que Conan**

**Reviews: **

**Gracias a todos por comentar, me hacen tan feliz. **

**Les agradezco a roxelanali, annimo, Alessandra.12 y todos los que han leído mi historias y no han podido comentar. También a los que no he mencionado, les agradezco.**

**Anuncios:**

**Si quieren leer más historias de Detective Conan, pueden leer "Codename" que son viñetas y drabbles de la organización. Hace mucho tiempo que he querido hacer algo así con la BO y también pueden leer "No tendrás que volver a esperarme" que es ShinRan y ShihoSaguru (Amo ver a Shiho junto al detective ingles)**

**Hasta la proxima y como dice mi querida Masumi Sera (que no la incluí en está historia pero que si incluiré en "No tendrás que volver a esperarme") ¡Case Closed!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Preguntas y respuestas.

Allí se encontraba, sentada en aquella cafetería mirando su taza para evadir de cierta manera a su amiga, más bien a la pregunta que le había dicho, —"_¿Que eres del chico de gafas?"_—El café de su taza tembló un poco por el movimiento de su mano al intentar tomar la oreja de esta. La mirada inquisidora de su amiga seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, algo que le incomodaba en cierto modo pero prefería guardar silencio; de un momento a otro aparto la mirada del café y llamó a la camarera.

—Señorita, ¿En que puedo servirle? —Una muchacha de cabello rubio que vestía una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros junto con un delantal del mismo color se le acercó.

—Podría traerme un poco de pastel de chocolate, por favor. —La muchacha se retiró y Haibara suspiró, si algo le ayudaba a relajarse un poco, era el chocolate o cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar. Unos minutos después la camarera apareció con el pedido. —Muchas gracias.

—¿Desea algo más? —Negó con la cabeza.

—Con esto estoy bien. Si necesito algo más la llamaré de nuevo, gracias. —La rubia se retiró dejándola sola con Grace. Comió un trozo de pastel y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Si crees que con eso puedes evadir mi pregunta, estas yendo por un mal camino Shiho. —Dejó el café y el pastel a un lado; cuando Grace la llamaba por su nombre significaba que algo pasaba y no era algo bueno precisamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tan solo fue un compañero de clases. —Grace frunció el ceño.

—No te creo. Es más, a mi parecer ustedes dos fueron más que compañeros de clases, ¿O me equivoco? —Guardo silenció, aunque no lo pareciese su amiga parecía más investigador privado que hacker. —Shiho.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Ahora era Grace quién no la miraba. —Te estoy hablando. —Tomó un sorbo de café algo que irrito un poco a Haibara.

—¿Te resulta molesto? —Haibara la miró extrañada. —Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú para evadir tu pregunta.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Ni tu la mía. —Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, a pesar de que en el local habían unas cuantas personas, el silencio era tanto que parecía vació.

—No se que intentas hacer con esto. —La colorina suspiró resignada, era muy difícil sacarle información.

—Esta bien, me rindo. Tu ganas, me conformaré con saber que fueron compañeros de clases aunque no lo parezcan.

—Grace. —Haibara reprendió a su amiga.

—Lo siento. —Miró la hora. —Es mejor que terminemos pronto aquí, debemos ir a la oficina. —Terminaron de comer y pidieron la cuenta, luego de eso se fueron rumbo al gran edificio del FBI.

El trayecto fue tranquilo aunque de vez en cuando Grace le hacía unas cuantas preguntas a Haibara quién tan solo se limitaba a observar el camino, llevándose consigo uno que otro bufido por parte de su amiga. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar y cuando estaban frente del edificio Haibara dijo algo que Grace no comprendió. —"_Diez años han pasado y este lugar sigue igual, en cambio yo... Yo he cambiado bastante"._—Entraron por la puerta de vidrio y tomaron el ascensor, presionaron el número 26 como de costumbre; cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejo a la vista a un grupo de agentes que estaban presentes en el lugar.

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto? —Un hombre de gorro negro se acercó a ellas.

—Nos desviamos del camino. —Haibara respondió sería, aquella persona le resultaba molesta.

—¿A dónde? —Frunció el ceño.

—No te tengo que dar explicaciones Akai, confórmate en que llegamos. —Caminó por el lado del hombre y se dirigió a la oficina que compartía con sus amigos.

—¿Grace? —Akai ahora interrogaba a la colorina.

—Solo fuimos a la cafetería. —Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se dirigió al hombre. —Creo que es mejor que no la molestes Akai-san. —Reanudó su marcha y se dirigió a la misma oficina que su amiga no sin antes detenerse al lado de un chico que dormía en un sofá que estaba cerca de unos cuantos escritorios que habían en el piso donde se encontraban también su oficina y unas cuantas más.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Habían recorrido algunos lugares de la ciudad durante el camino hacía el lugar donde se hospedarían. Era un pequeño edificio de 6 pisos; la primera planta estaba formada por un amplio comedor, una espaciosa sala de estar con varios sillones y un televisor, y por último la cocina. En las siguientes plantas se encontraban las habitaciones y los baños, cada planta tenía 10 habitaciones y 4 baños. Como los Kudo tenían un apartamento en New York se quedaron allí junto con Conan, luego de que los demás se instalaran caminaron en dirección al edificio del FBI acompañados de Aoko y Jodie-san.

Tuvieron que subir en varios ascensores por la gran cantidad de gente que componía al grupo. Llegaron al 26º piso y se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa.

—Al menos me han dejado espacio. —Aoko se acercó al chico que dormía en el sofá, tenía varias palabras escritas y algunos dibujos en la cara.

—¿Lo conoce Aoko-san? —Preguntó Mitsuhiko.

—Si. Es mi mejor amigo. —Sacó un marcador azul de uno de los escritorios. —Su nombre es Kaito. —Destapó el marcador. —Tiene la mala costumbre de molestar a las personas, sobre todo a las chicas. —Comenzó a escribir "KID" en una mejilla. —Por el color de los dibujos, diría que fue Grace quien los hizo y Ai-chan le ayudó. —Continuó escribiendo, ahora las palabras "The Phamton Thief" en la siguiente mejilla.

—¿Ai-chan? —Ahora fue Ayumi quien preguntó.

Asintió. —Las palabras "Idiota" y "Pervertido" escritas con rojo fueron hechas por Ai-chan, en cambio el bigote, el monóculo y la firma de Kid de color negro fueron hechas por Grace. —Se alejo del chico y observó al grupo.

—Continúan haciendo lo mismo de siempre, por lo que veo. —Jodie-san se acercó a Aoko. —Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicieron. Aunque aquella vez fueron tú y Grace quienes rayaron a Kaito.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña. —Si lo recuerdo, la siguiente vez Ai-chan se animo y le escribió "KID" en la frente. —Se tomó un momento para pensar. —Aunque producto de su carácter, es bastante difícil verla incluida en este tipo de cosas.

—_"Por lo que he escuchado, sigue siendo la misma... No comprendo por qué Jodie-sensei dijo que había cambiado..."_ —El joven detective miraba la situación divertido. —_"Aunque... Tal vez, si a cambiado un poco, no es común en ella referirse a las personas de esa manera tan familiar..."_

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, aunque el final no me quedo como quise, es mejor así. Me encanto escribir este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Besos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh por Dios, se que me querrán matar por tardarme más de un mes y medio en publicar un nuevo capítulo, **—**_Digo, hasta yo lo quisiera hacer_**— **pero tengo una excusa **—**_aunque sea una excusa barata_**— **últimamente he tenido muchos deberes y exámenes; también me hicieron aprender 65 palabras para una prueba en la cuál solo recordé 5. Bien, espero que me perdonen y no me quieran quemar en medio de la plaza; pensándolo mejor, quizás merezca algo peor que eso. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 12: I Need a Hug

El viento mecía sus cabellos lentamente, los pétalos de las flores caían elegantemente sobre sus ropas. El suave aroma a tierra mojada llegaba hasta su nariz relajando su cuerpo, el cual reposaba sobre el pasto. Uno que otro rayo de sol iluminaba levemente su rostro, dándole una imagen relajada y tranquila. Sus ojos miraban hacía el cielo, perdiéndose en él.

Había sido una muy buena idea salir de la oficina para pensar. Tenía que meditar muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas, la llegada de sus ex compañeros de clases. No sabía bien las razones de su estancia en la ciudad y honestamente no le interesaba, pero le molestaba un poco que no le avisaran de ello.

Se sentó sobre el pasto apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol que estaba tras ella. Su mente era un caos total, no pudo reaccionar bien cuando los vió. Se había quedado inmóvil, no pudo decir nada hasta que Yoshida-san le habló. En ese momento no quería regresar al laboratorio para no toparse con ellos. Esta era una situación bastante complicada, su lado racional le decía que debía tener el menor contacto posible, pero su lado emocional le decía todo lo contrario.

Respiró profundo, ese no sería un buen día

O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba realmente aburrido, sus amigos no dejaban de charlar entre ellos sobre el gran parecido que tenía él con el chico que dormía sobre el sofá. No lo conocía, aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar. A simple vista, podría decir que era mayor que él. Si lo pensaba bien, aquel chico sería la viva imagen de él si tuviera su verdadero cuerpo. La joven de alborotado cabello se despidió de ellos. Aunque eso no era importante en ese momento.

Debía hablar con Haibara, necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz. Hace años que no la veía y encontrarse con ella, le alegraba mucho. Necesitaba pensar un poco la manera de acercarse a ella, debía hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace 10 años y arreglarlo. Quería estar solo en ese momento, así que se acercó a Jodie e intercambiaron un par de palabras. Luego de eso, tomó el ascensor hasta el primer piso. Sus compañeros le miraron algo extrañados.

—Jodie-sensei, ¿Dónde va Conan-kun? —Preguntó Ayumi

—Solo fue a tomar aire. Le dije que no se alejara mucho del edificio.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminaba tranquilo por la calle, miraba a la gente pasar cerca suyo. Su paso era lento a comparación al de las demás personas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visitó la ciudad, pero por lo visto no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo muy ruidosa y agitada. No recordaba haber visitado ese sector, aunque no era mucho de lo que acordaba. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Jodie, llegó a un parque. No estaba muy alejado del FBI pero allí nadie lo molestaría.

El viento jugueteaba con su cabello mientras recorría aquel lugar. Podía observar a unas cuantas personas, el ambiente era agradable, perfecto para él. Avanzaba tranquilo, no tenía ningún apuro en marcharse de allí. Mientras miraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pudo diferenciar a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo sentada en sobre el pasto. Se acercó rápidamente a ella. No esperaba encontrársela allí.

—Haibara. —El detective se sentó frente a ella, azul sobre celeste.

—Kudo-kun. —Susurró. —¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Estaba muy nerviosa por tener a Kudo tan cerca

—Solo vine a dar una vuelta. —Miró a la castaña más detenidamente, no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vió. Aunque los rasgos ingleses que poseía eran mucho más notorios que antes, aún mantenía aquellas características tan propias de ella.

Dirigió su mirada a su cabello, algo había captado su atención. Tenía unos cuantos mechones trenzados en su lado izquierdo atados junto a una pluma blanca que caía graciosamente sobre su hombro. No entendía muy bien por qué la llevaba, pero le gustaba como quedaba; daba a resaltar su fino rostro.

—A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees?

Aquella pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la chica. Era cierto, habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez. Desde que ella se había marchado, dejando toda su vida atrás para iniciar otra muy lejos de él.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no era necesario que me lo recordaras. —Rezongó

El joven sonrió, no había cambiado nada o eso era lo que creía él. —Haibara, yo... —Pensó un poco sus palabras, —Yo necesito saber por qué... ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Ya esperaba aquella pregunta, sabía que en algún momento se lo preguntarían y ella tendría que contestar de una u otra forma.

—Yo... Yo no quería seguir exponiéndolos, eso es todo. —Mintió, esa no era la verdadera razón de porque se había marchado pero no le contaría nada al detective. —Ahora que lo sabes, ¿Puedes marcharte? Quiero estar sola un momento. —Pero Kudo ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro, es más, ni siquiera se inmutó ante el evidente enojo que se dibujaba en el delicado rostro de su acompañante.

Sus cejas levemente fruncidas producto de la negativa de cumplir aquella petición hacía que su apariencia fuera adorable, según el detective claro está.

—¿Es que no me oyes? Largo. —Estaba muy molesta, el joven de ojos zafiro no dejaba de mirarla y eso, la incomodaba.

—Si te oí, pero no me marcharé; no hasta que me digas las verdaderas razones de...

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, eh? —Interrumpió, un pequeño suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios mientras apartaba la mirada hacía unos niños que jugaban en el parque.

¿El por qué de su interés? Fácil. Quería saber el por qué de su tan repentina desaparición.

—Porque... —Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, Haibara se había puesto de pie dispuesta a marcharse. No soportaba oír una palabra más. —Hey, ¿Que haces?

—¿Sabes? Es mejor que no continuemos hablando de esto. —Con paso firme avanzó por uno de los tantos senderos que había en el lugar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica nuevamente se había marchado, fue tras ella. La buscó en todas direcciones hasta que la vió caminando por el medio del parque. Parecía más enfadada que antes, ya que llevaba los puños apretados.

—Haibara. —La llamó y ésta se giró para verlo.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la atrajo hacía él. La abrazó con fuerza; sentía que si la llegaba a soltar, la perdería de nuevo. Haibara no entendía el extraño actuar del detective, pero al sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo; no le quedo de otra que corresponderlo. Se acomodó en el pecho de Conan y éste a su vez, acercó su nariz al cabello de la muchacha. El suave aroma de su perfume y el cosquilleo que le producían las hebras castañas sobre su piel, hacía que se sintiese muy feliz como nunca antes lo había estado.

La poca gente que había en el lugar, miraban la escena enternecidos. Los comentarios sobre ellos no se hicieron esperar, los que más se repetían eran: _"Hacen un muy linda pareja", "Pero que tiernos se ven, este tipo de cosas ya no ocurren últimamente", "Se nota que se quieren mucho". _En fin, eran prácticamente el centro de atención del lugar.

El teléfono de la chica sonó, terminando así el abrazo. Había llegado un mensaje.

«_Se programó una reunión para el mediodía, ¿Puedes venir? __Creo que te interesará. _

_A. Smith._»

Leyó rápidamente aquel mensaje y lo respondió:

«_Claro, ¿En el departamento de policía, cierto?_»

Nuevamente sonó su teléfono con un '_sí'_ por respuesta. El joven detective la miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde. —Y se alejó, dejando atrás a Kudo, quién se quedo allí parado mirándola caminar.

—Nos vemos. —Susurró al aire.

* * *

***Sale de su escondite, procurando no ser atacada con tomates y todo tipo de cosas que sirvan para dañar* Eso a sido todo por hoy, espero que con esto pueda enmendar mi ausencia.**

_Good bye, my dear readers... _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis lectores favoritos, hoy les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Disfrútenlo. **

Capítulo 13: Tantei-kun

Desde que su único y adorado hijo puso un pie dentro de aquel piso, supo que algo estaba mal. Habían rastros de perfume sobre su ropa y no era el que acostumbraba llevar. Era mucho más dulce y fresco, era el perfume de una chica.

Aquel detalle le incomodaba un poco; se suponía que solamente iría a dar una vuelta, entonces, ¿Por qué demonios tenía aquella fragancia impregnada en sus prendas? Aunque lo que más llamó su atención, fue el sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas; algo debió suceder durante su salida.

Decidió observarlo, quizás así encontraría algún indicio que le delatara. En ese preciso momento, el joven que dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá; despertó.

Sus brillantes ojos cerúleos miraban expectantes a las personas que le rodeaban. Tanto los policías como los acompañantes no podían creer lo que veían, ¿Acaso ese chico era el propio Kudo Shinichi en carne y hueso? Bueno, habían excepciones.

Los que conocían el secreto de Conan, no entendían la situación- Se suponía que no existía nadie parecido a su hijo/amigo, entonces, ¿Que significaba esto?, ¿Era acaso una broma?

El color de su piel, la forma de su rostro, el color de sus ojos e incluso el de su cabello era igual. Lo único que faltaba era que su tono de voz fuera el mismo y que fuera un detective.

—Kudo Shinichi, —el joven de Osaka decidió abrir la boca en busca de respuestas— ¿Lo conoces?

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ¿Conocerlo? Por supuesto, aquel detective había estado en varios de sus tan conocidos espectáculos cuando quería robar la joya que se exponía solo para él.

—¿Conocerlo dices? —El detective de Kansai curvo una de sus cejas en espera de su respuesta. —Pues no, no le conozco. Solamente he oído hablar de él. Kudo Shinichi, antes de su repentina desaparición, era un detective de secundaria conocido como "El detective del Este". Es extraño que una persona tan conocida desapareciese sin dejar rastro, —Se encogió de hombros— pero que le vamos hacer, no creo que se pueda revivir a los muertos.

Hattori se enfado bastante; aunque tenía algo de razón, no tenía el derecho de hablar así de su amigo. Podía ser que Kudo ya no existiese pero aún seguía vivo aunque con otra identidad. Le miró con odio y éste aumento aún más cuando el chico frente a el le sonrió autosuficiente.

—No es necesario que me mires así, solo es una suposición. No soy detective, solo soy un simple mago. Pero debo admitir que es una lastima que desapareciera tan buen rival. —Con un pequeño movimiento, hizo aparecer un as de diamantes

—Kaito-kun, —Su compañera de trabajo le habló— ¿No deberías ir a trabajar? Si algunas de las chicas que te ven holgazaneando se molestaran mucho contigo.

—Quizás, no te preocupes por eso Jodie-san, las chicas están ocupadas. Aoko debía revisar unos expedientes sobre el caso "Parker" con la ayuda de Grace, aunque... Shiho tenía la tarde libre, —sacó su teléfono para ver la hora— pero recién son las 11 de la mañana, debería estar por estos lados.

—"_¿Se estará refiriendo a Haibara? Nombró a la muchacha de cabello alborotado y a la colorina, entonces, tiene que ser ella. ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán con él?" _—Pensaba el joven de gafas.

—Iré a dormir al sofá del laboratorio, si Shiho no está podré descansar un poco más. —Jodie negó con la cabeza, el ladrón no cambiaría nunca. Avanzó en dirección hacía las escaleras sin antes murmurar algo. —Nos vemos luego, Tantei-kun. —aquel mensaje iba dirigido al detective rejuvenecido, quién lo miraba sorprendido.

—_"¿Tantei-kun?, ¿Por qué me ha llamado así? No será que él es... Imposible. No creo que un ladrón trabaje para el FBI, debe haber un error; eso debe ser."_

O-O-O-O-O-O

El sonido de sus zapatos se escuchaba en el pasillo, su paso apresurado y sus mejillas sonrojadas producto de el esfuerzo por haber corrido por las calles, estaba atrasada. Se dirigió al mesón donde fue recibida por la cálida sonrisa de la recepcionista que la esperaba con un par de carpetas amarillas.

—Un momento por favor, —descolgó el auricular del teléfono y marcó unos cuantos números— Oficial Smith, la señorita Haibara está aquí. —Unas palabras se escucharon a través del auricular— El oficial Smith la espera en su oficina.

—Muchas gracias Jessie, ¿Esos expedientes son para mí? —Señaló el montón de papeles y carpetas que habían sobre el mesón.

—Así es, aquí tiene. —Acomodó los expedientes en un maletín.

—Te lo agradezco. —Avanzó por los pasillos del piso, habían muchas oficinas; si no conociera el lugar, se perdería fácilmente.

Entró a una de las últimas oficinas. Tenía un gran ventanal por donde entraba bastante luz que iluminaba la oficina, unas cortinas blancas atadas a unos lazos azules. Había una mesa cerca de la ventana rodeada de 3 sillas. Dos personas estaban en la habitación, una mujer de cabello negro azabache y un hombre de hermosos cabellos chocolates. Haibara cerró la puerta y dejo el maletín sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien...?, ¿Para que me han citado?

O-O-O-O-O-O

Ni siquiera pudo dormir 5 minutos, su querida amiga de la infancia lo había ido a buscar para que le ayudará con los contratos de los ex alumnos del instituto Teitan; al parecer, le habían encargado a otro agente la revisión de expedientes y a ella le encargaron a los mocosos. Uno, dos o tres, ¿Cuantos nombres había leído en cada hoja de los contratos? Ese no era su trabajo, él quería recostarse un momento antes de iniciar con su jornada laboral que generalmente, se retrasaba unas 4 horas cuando trasnochaba.

Salió de aquella oficina para avisarle a Aoko que estaba listo y se la encontró charlando animadamente con las chicas que solo iban de acompañantes.

—Aoko, —La nombrada se giró para verlo y le brindó una hermosa sonrisa— esta listo, ¿Ahora puedo descansar?

La castaña asintió, —Puedes descansar, pero no se te ocurra molestar, ¿Eh?

—Sí, si, como digas. —Aoko frunció el ceño, —¿Y ahora que he hecho?

—Déjalo, —dio media vuelta ignorando al mago para dirigirse hacía los demás— bien chicos, como son muchos los dividiré en grupos. —Leyó la lista que sostenía: —Enomoto, Shimazaki, Natsumata, Akimoto y Kasamatsu, acompáñenme por favor. Los otros pueden esperar aquí, más tarde los llamaré.

Aoko se adentro a una oficina acompañada de los cinco chicos que llamó. Kaito se sentó en el sillón muy malhumorado, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Un bufido salió de su boca, realmente odiaba hacer eso.

—No se por qué te quejas tanto, haz estado toda la mañana recostado en el sofá. —Contestó una voz femenina, se giro rápidamente en dirección de ésta y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

Haibara estaba sentada junto a él con un libro en sus manos como tenía por costumbre. Ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba mucho más pendiente de aquel objeto que de él. Se sorprendió un poco al verla, así que decidió preguntar:

—Shiho, ¿Cuando llegaste?

—Hace 5 minutos, —Cambio la página y prosiguió— antes de que que Aoko te llamará la atención.

—Ya ve... Espera, ¿5 minutos?, ¿Dónde estabas?

—En el departamento de policía, para ser más precisa en el CSI, Smith y Moore me llamaron. —Respondió tranquila.

—I Am Number Four, —Leyó en voz alta— ¿No es ese el libro que te regale? —El joven mago recibió un pequeño asentimiento de parte de su amiga. —Por lo visto, te ha gustado.

—Eh, es bastante interesante.

Los ojos de Conan les miraba enfadado, conversaban tan tranquilos y pareciese que se conocieran de toda la vida. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de confianza con ella y que Haibara la tuviera con es chico hacía que le hirviera la sangre, pero no lo demostraría, no enfrente de su madre que le miraba fijamente. Odiaba eso, no era necesario pensar mucho tiempo para saber lo que su Oka-san tenía en mente. Prefirió mirar por la ventana, así desviaría la atención de ella y dejaría de mirar a Haibara por un momento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y les deje una incógnita, A. Smith, ¿Es hombre o mujer? Adivinen, es aquella mujer de cabello azabache o el hombre de hebras achocolatadas. Les dejó la intriga. *Risa malvada***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza. Hoy les traigo un capítulo más extenso para compensar de cierta manera, el tiempo que me demore en publicar. No quiero dar excusas, pero no lo puedo evitar porque me siento en deuda con ustedes, mi tardanza se debe a que no tenía mi computador ya que mi adorada hermana lo daño y todo este tiempo, estuve escribiendo en mi celular, hasta hace una semana, cuando me entregaron uno nuevo. También, el exceso de deberes me ha tenido muy, pero muy ocupadísima. Pero estoy de vuelta, aunque no les puedo asegurar que actualizare seguido, intentaré hacerlo, como mínimo una vez por semana.**

**Y no se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia, ya que a mí me encanta escribirla y esta pareja en especial, tiene mucho potencial, solo hay que saber como escribirla sin dañar a otros personajes en ello.**

**Creo que me he ido por las ramas. Sin más que decir, les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Revelaciones (I)

.

.

.

No lo entendía; no comprendía la razón por la cual Haibara era tan amable con aquel chico que decía ser mago. Era extraño para la mente de un detective como él ver aquel comportamiento en una chica que daba por asegurado, era muy seria y sumamente reservada.

Los observaba a través del reflejo de la ventana; ella continuaba leyendo pero de vez en cuando, bajaba el libro para dirigirse al joven mago y —_para el disgusto del muchacho de cabellera oscura y enormes gafas_—, darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante un momento, la mirada de Kuroba se dirigió al Tantei-kun; miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Edogawa, entre ellas, la familiaridad que le producía verlo y también la particularidad del nombre con el cual se refería a Haibara; _Shiho..._

El mago le sonrió de una manera burlona y auto-suficiente, produciendo que aquellas dudas sobre su identidad regresaran. Solo había una sola persona que sonreía de esa manera tan chulesca y ese era el famoso ladrón de guante blanco, Kaito Kid; pero aquel enigmático personaje había desaparecido nuevamente hace más de 10 años, casi al mismo tiempo que Haibara aunque con tan solo un mes de diferencia.

Kudo se alejó de la ventana y fijó su mirada en la joven de brillantes ojos celestes. Por un momento, la científica se giró hacia el mago y durante unos leves instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron. Haibara le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y fue suficiente para que el corazón del detective se acelerase. Kuroba se acerco a Haibara y se recostó sobre el regazo de ésta sin que ella se rehusase; el cuerpo del detective se tensó, sus puños se apretaron y sus cejas se fruncieron... ¡Estaba celoso y mucho!

Miyano por su parte, dejo el libro sobre el mago y le miró tranquila. Era normal que hiciera eso, nunca le tomaba mucha importancia y esta vez no era la excepción. El ladrón solía recostarse sobre las piernas de cualquiera de ellas tan solo para hacerlas enfadar y en raras ocasiones, para descansar. Por un momento sintió una extraña sensación, intentó buscar su procedencia y se encontró la mirada del detective sobre el mago; parecía enfadado.

—¿Estás cómodo? —Haibara le habló al ex ladrón con aquella actitud que tanto la caracterizaba

—Por supuesto, aunque... —Kaito no quiso terminar esa oración. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que de llevaría un buen golpe por parte de ella.

La científica curvó una de sus cejas y el mago podía leer en sus ojos : «_Si dices alguna idiotez, date por muerto_». Tragó duro, no quería morir tan joven y menos en las manos de una chica, que por azares del destino era su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Por otro lado; ambos eran observados por el grupo de personas allí presentes. Les extrañaba un poco —_demasiado_— aquella actitud tan tranquila, amable y algo más extrovertida de la castaña; ellos la recordaban como una persona fría, distante y sarcástica, bueno... el sarcasmo aún seguía en ella aunque no era algo tan notorio.

—Oye, Ran —La aludida se giró hacía su amiga. —¿No te parece algo extraño la forma en la cual están sobre el sofá?

—Sí, yo también lo note. —Respondió Ran a Sonoko.

—¿Crees que sean pareja? —La pregunta de Suzuki tomó por sorpresa tanto a Mouri y todos los que estaban cerca de ellas.

La liga juvenil se acercó a la joven abogada y a la heredera del grupo Suzuki. Detrás de ellos, venía Conan que había escuchado algo de aquella conversación.

—¿Que dices Sonoko? Eso es imposible, parecen llevarse muchos años de diferencia, además... —Ran quiso apaciguar ,de cierta manera, el ambiente que comenzó a formar.

—Ai-chan no se fijaría en un chico tan molesto. —Interrumpió Ayumi.

—Ayumi-chan tiene razón —Intervino la suave voz de Jodie —, a Ai-chan no le interesan aquella clase de chicos. Aunque no lo parezca, aquel muchacho que se encuentra con ella es su mejor amigo.

—¿Mejor amigo? —Pregunto Mitsuhiko. —Pero los amigos no hacen eso. No se recuestan en las piernas del otro.

Jodie soltó una pequeña risita. —Se los explicaré. En América, las relaciones de amistad son muy distintas que las de Japón. Les pondré un ejemplo; normalmente en Japón, si se ve a un chico recostado sobre el regazo de una mujer se cree que tienen alguna relación amorosa, ¿Cierto? En cambio aquí, es una señal de confianza.

—¿Confianza? —Preguntó extrañada Ran.

—Así es, aunque también son muestras de afecto o simplemente son para molestar a alguien en particular.

—Entonces, ¿Quiere decir que aquí no se respeta mucho el espacio personal?

—Algo así. También lo que para ustedes solamente es una muestra de cariño, que en este caso sería un beso en la mejilla; nosotros lo tomamos de saludo. Aunque les parezca raro, tendrán que acostumbrarse a este tipo de costumbres.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminaban lentamente por las congestionadas calles de la gran manzana como tenían por costumbre aunque esta vez, iban acompañados por más personas. Aquellos viajes de a cuatro que siempre realizaban se vieron algo afectados por la llegada de los amigos de Haibara; ahora habían alrededor de veintidós personas incluyéndolos a ellos. Habían decidido que una cierta cantidad de personas los acompañarían a buscar los almuerzos donde el viejo asistente de Kuroba Toichi, Konosuke Jii.

Los que componían al grupo eran la Liga Juvenil de Detectives —_incluido Conan_—, Ran, Sonoko y su novio Makoto, los chicos de Kansai, el matrimonio Kudo, Kogoro y la abogada Kisaki, y por último Kaito, Grace, Haibara, Aoko y Jodie.

El detective encogido no paraba de observar a la científica mientras caminaban. Su joven rostro, sus brillantes ojos celestes, las hebras castañas de peculiar brillo rojizo que tanto le gustaba —_y que tanto anhelo volver a ver_—, y la curvatura de sus labios cuando sonreía; todo eso le encantaba de ella.

—Creo que alguien está muy distraído por aquí. —La molesta voz del detective del Oeste lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Me pregunto por qué será. —El moreno apoyó su mano derecha en su barbilla.

—No molestes, Hattori. —Contestó enfadado el de gafas.

Heiji soltó una risa burlona recibiendo la mirada amenazante del menor. —Deberías mirar menos a la chica. —El rostro de Conan se pintó de diferentes matices de rojo llevándose otra risa del muchacho de Kansai.

—¿P-Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto titubeante.

—Desde que salimos del edificio, tu mirada ha estado fija en la muchacha castaña. Si sigues así, será mucho más notorio tu interés en ella. Deberías al menos mirar para algún otro lado de vez en cuando.

—Muchas gracias Hattori, no era necesario que me ayudarás. —Su tono irónico podía apreciarse a leguas.

—De nada. —Avanzó junto al detective sin antes brindarle una sonrisa de superioridad para demostrarle que tenía razón.

—Idiota... —Masculló enfadado.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo aunque habían unas pequeñas —_grandes_— excepciones. Kaito no era una persona que le gustará estar quieta y lo demostró bastante en el camino. Molestó bastante a Aoko y no dejaron de discutir, mientras que Haibara y Grace reían por una de sus tantas peleas. Al llegar a pequeño local, los chicos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse —_a excepción de Kaito y la chicas_— eran un lugar compuesto por dos pisos, de una fachada color rojo granate adornado con pequeños maceteros con flores azules y blancas. Al entrar, se podía observar un lugar mucho más espacioso de colores rojo carmín con unas grandes franjas negras en la parte inferior. Grandes ventanales, unos cuantos sofás de cuero, algunas mesas ubicadas cerca de las ventanas y un largo mostrador con unas botellas de licores sobre un estante en el fondo. Cerca de allí, había una ventana y junto a ella un dintel con una cortina de tiras negras. También habían unas cuantas mesas de billar.

Se podía apreciar una escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a la segunda planta. Desde donde se encontraban, podían diferenciar parte de ella; no era muy grande, su extensión parecía ser hasta la mitad del local y desde arriba se podía apreciar el sector de abajo, tenía un pequeño balcón junto a la escalera y el mismo diseño que el primer piso.

—Bienvenidos al Blue Parrot. —Saludó amablemente un hombre mayor que estaba detrás de la barra. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Kaito apareció entre el tumulto de gente que había. —Buenas tardes Jii-chan, venimos por el almuerzo, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tendrías que preparar algunas porciones extras?

—Por supuesto Joven amo, pero debo decirle que aún no preparamos la comida. Sam salió a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan y aún no ha regresado.

—No te preocupes Jii-chan, podemos esperar. —El anciano asintió mientras éste se dirigía a los demás.

—Si gustan, pueden sentarse. Si necesitan algo, avísenme.

Los presentes asintieron y se acomodaron en las mesas, estaban muy cansados y algo mareados por el largo viaje. Haibara había subido al segundo piso y se apoyo en el balcón. Miraba a sus amigos desde arriba, se veían muy distintos desde la última vez que estuvo con ellos. Se los quedo mirando, cuanto deseo volver a verlos y ahora que se había cumplido su deseo, ni siquiera podía dirigirles la palabra. Por un momento, el detective de gafas la buscó con la mirada; al encontrarla y verla tan triste quiso ir a hablar con ella pero el mago se le adelantó. Cruzaron un par de palabras y luego él la abrazo, cualquiera que los conociera, diría que eran muy buenos amigos y parecían hermanos pero para alguien ajeno a esto como Conan, era todo lo contrario. En ese momento, agradeció el hecho de sentarse solo en una mesa y justo en ese instante, la amiga de Haibara se sentó frente a él; sorprendiéndolo.

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. —Tú eres Edogawa Conan, ¿Verdad? —El muchacho asintió. —Necesito que me respondas algo, Conan... ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Ai-chan?

Al detective le llamó la atención la manera tan directa de la joven americana y se decidió a responder. —Fuimos compañeros de clases y amigos. Quizás no de esa clase de que se cuenta todo, pero sí de la que se protege y cuida de las amenazas. —Al terminar de hablar, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro provocando que esos pequeños celos se esfumaran.

—Suenas como si la conocieras bastante. —Negó.

—No, solo conozco un poco de su vida. Aunque... se podría decir que ya no sé si la conozco realmente.

—Eso sonó muy lindo de tu parte, Conan. Kaito dijo que eras mucho más molesto, presumido y bastante engreído. —Las cejas de Edogawa se inclinaron mostrando su molestia ante el comentario dicho por la colorina. Pero decidió ignorarlo y Grace rió, desconcertandolo un poco. —Eso es suficiente, con esto podré sacar mis propias conclusiones. —Finalizó colocándose de pie. —Bye, Bye, detective.

El joven de gafas estaba un poco confuso, ¿Acaso lo que la agente acababa de hacer era una especie de interrogatorio? Si era así, ¿Por qué lo hizo? La siguió con la vista hasta que subió por las escaleras para reunirse con Haibara. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego se sentaron en el piso para seguir charlando. Se le veía más animada y ante algún comentario de Grace, Haibara se sonrojó. Vió como el mago se reía mientras ella agachaba la cabeza apenada, «_¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se pusiera así?_»

La puerta del local se abrió, mostrando la silueta de un joven de oscuros cabellos castaños algo alborotados, con una pequeña barba y unos ojos de un color verde-parduzco. Vestía con un delgado suéter beige y unos pantalones verde; sostenía unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

—Regrese. —Su tono de voz era un poco grave pero no dejaba de ser alegre. Justo en ese momento, Grace bajaba la escalera seguida de Haibara y Kaito.

—Por fin vuelves. —Demandó Grace—, creí que moriría de hambre esperándote. —Se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer enfadada.

—Hola Grace, yo estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. —Respondió sarcástico. La colorina iba a reclamar, pero el chico continuo. —Cambiando de tema, ¿Quienes son ellos? No los había visto nunca. —Refiriéndose a los presentes.

—¿Ellos? Según lo que he oído, fueron compañeros de primaria de Ai-chan y algunos son conocidos de la señorita Jodie.

—¡Huh! Me presento, mi nombre es Sam Walker y soy el cocinero del Blue Parrot, un gusto en conocerlos. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza en manera de saludo. Luego de eso, se dirigió a la joven de ojos celeste que estaba detrás de la hacker. —¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Tengo bastante trabajo el día de hoy.

—¿No tengo opción, verdad? —Cuestionó Haibara. Sam negó. —Bien, te ayudaré. Espero que esta sea la última vez que me pidas un favor. —Recalcó.

—Cualquiera que te oyera, tendría la impresión de que te pasó pidiendo favores. —Haibara le miró despectivamente y el joven Walker le sonrió. La castaña se dio media vuelta y le habló por sobre el hombro al chico:

—¿Qué esperas?, ¿Una invitación acaso? No tengo todo el día para esperarte, Sam. —Walker volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, la chica tenía su carácter y a él, le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

—Una invitación no estaría nada de mal. —Respondió sarcástico, él también podía serlo. Haibara rodó los ojos y avanzó, seguida de Sam.

Kaito miraba atento al cocinero, no le gustaba mucho su actitud con su "hermana". No le caía mal, pero sabía que el muchacho terminaría sufriendo cuando se enterase que el interés de ella estaba sobre otra persona, sobre el detective para ser exactos. Desvió su mirada a Grace, un brillo de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos; ella tenía sentimientos por Walker y sabía que quizás nunca serían correspondidos. No le gustaba que su otra hermanita sufriera, así que decidió animarla sin decir nada, tan solo entregándole una rosa blanca que hizo aparecer de la nada. Aquel brillo tan característico que tenía, regresó. La vio alejarse hacía donde estaba Aoko y allí, comenzó a charlar con ella y con las personas que la rodeaban; la liga de detectives y las amigas de aquella chica que era muy similar a su amiga de infancia.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo que cuando se dirigían al Blue Parrot. Grace y Haibara hablaban tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa, más atrás, la liga de detectives y futuros agentes charlaban con Aoko, contándoles anécdotas y casos que habían sucedido últimamente en Japón. El resto iba tranquilo, mirando los alrededores de la ciudad, comentado una que otra cosa que se les ocurriera. Llegaron al edificio y como ya sabían, debían separarse en pequeños grupos para subir. Al separarse, Conan y Kaito quedaron en el mismo ascensor, donde las miradas desafiantes no se hicieron esperar.

—No se quien eres realmente, pero por una extraña razón me eres muy familiar. —Habló francamente Edogawa al mago, quién se encontraba al otro extremo del ascensor.

—Veo que eres muy ingenuo, detective. A pesar de que han pasado años, ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tu rival. Me decepcionas. —El rostro de Conan se mostró confuso y Kaito soltó una risa burlona. La mente del joven de gafas hizo "clic", solo existía una persona en el mundo que se reía de esa forma.

—No me digas que tú... —El mago sonrió victorioso.

—¡Bingo! Te tardaste demasiado y pensar que te apodaban el "Kid Killer". Me decepcionas Tantei-kun...

* * *

**Y eso es todo. Lo sé, hay partes algo confusas pero se irán desenredando de a poco. Lo más probable es que pregunten el por qué sobre la nueva ubicación del Blue Parrot, eso lo descubrirán más adelante. Otra cosilla, en este capítulo, intente comparar las relaciones de amistad en Occidente con la de Oriente, espero que lo haya logrado. También espero que les guste como escribí a un Conan un tanto celosillo. **

**Bien, nos leemos pronto.**

_My dears readers..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mis lectores favoritos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y debo decir que me ha gustado mucho como quedo, espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

«_Nota: He arreglado unos pequeños detalles en el capítulo que se me habían borrado_» Actualización: ~_25 de Noviembre_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Revelaciones (II)

.

.

.

—No sé quién eres realmente, pero por una extraña razón me eres muy familiar. —Habló francamente Edogawa al mago, quién se encontraba al otro extremo del ascensor.

—Veo que eres muy ingenuo, detective. A pesar de que han pasado años, ni siquiera puedes reconocer a tu rival. Me decepcionas. —El rostro de Conan se mostró confuso y Kaito soltó una risa burlona. La mente del joven de gafas hizo "clic", solo existía una persona en el mundo que se reía de esa forma.

—No me digas que tú... —El mago sonrió victorioso.

—¡Bingo! Te tardaste demasiado y pensar que te apodaban el "Kid Killer". Me decepcionas Tantei-kun...—Negó con un deje de desilusión fingida, algo que irritó al detective, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

Ambos se mantuvieron apoyados frente a frente en la fría pared de espejos en silencio. Al llegar a su destino, descendieron del ascensor uno detrás del otro. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso y al parecer sus amigos lo notaron, pero no sabían a qué se debía.

Se repartieron los almuerzos entre sus compañeros y amigos, acomodándose en los escritorios y sofás que habían en el piso para disfrutarlo. Kaito se dirigió a su oficina sin compañía, mientras que sus amigas ya se encontraban en la siguiente planta donde se hallaba el lugar de trabajo de Haibara, el laboratorio.

Todos comenzaron a degustar la comida que la muchacha castaña y el cocinero del Blue Parrot prepararon, un delicioso plato de ravioles acompañado de salsa blanca y champiñones. Ambos jóvenes se habían lucido bastante con la preparación del platillo.

Luego de terminar su almuerzo, continuaron con el estresante proceso de los contratos para trabajar en el FBI, aunque en esta ocasión fue Jodie quién se hizo cargo de éste. Pasaron en grupos de cinco a la oficina que anteriormente sus amigos habían entrado. El proceso fue algo más rápido y los únicos que quedaron fue La Liga Juvenil de Detectives.

La agente los hizo pasar aunque algo había cambiado, también había llamado a sus acompañantes y oficiales que a pesar de extrañarse, accedieron. Ya adentro, se acomodaron en el gran mesón que había en el centro del lugar. Un proyector se encontraba sobre la mesa junto con un computador donde se reflectaba el logo de la institución sobre un lienzo blanco.

—Se estarán preguntando por qué los llame. —Habló con voz neutra Starling. —La razón es sencilla. Durante su estancia en la ciudad, tanto futuros agentes como policías y amigos se verán forzados a convivir con diferentes situaciones y personas.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso, Jodie-san? —Pregunto curiosa la oficial Sato.

La agente de peculiares anteojos suspiró cansada, lo que debía decirles era un tema bastante delicado de tomar. Se acercó hasta el computador y colocó una diapositiva con una imagen de Kaito Kid.

—¿Lo reconocen, cierto? —Todos asintieron. —Desde hace unos años, en Japón se difundió la noticia de que Kaito Kid había desaparecido. Este es un hecho que tiene algo de cierto, pero los rumores sobre su presunta muerte no fueron del todo claros. —Cambió la diapositiva mostrando ahora, un mapa del mundo señalando los países de sus tantos robos.

Los presentes miraron atentos la proyección, podían reconocer países como Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, Japón y Estados Unidos.

—Como sabrán, —Prosiguió— las diferentes instituciones de inteligencia y principales cedes de investigación criminal del mundo estuvieron detrás del rastro de este ladrón desde sus inicios hace 20 años. Aunque, en sus dos desapariciones, su búsqueda y captura quedo en pausa. La primera vez fue porque su rastro era muy difícil de seguir, pero la segunda fue porque este enigmático personaje fue capturado por nuestra institución hace diez años.

—¿Cómo que fue capturado por ustedes? —Pregunto confundido Kogoro. —Ese ladrón era demasiado escurridizo, nadie pudo capturarlo durante eso años. —Concluyó el detective privado, siendo su comentario aprobado por los demás.

—Cualquiera que oyera esto, lo creería un disparate y de hecho, varias personas pensaron lo mismo que ustedes están pensando ahora. Pero es cierto. Hace diez años durante uno de sus tantos robos, el ladrón de expediente 1412 comúnmente definido como Kid, cometió un error garrafal al momento de su huida. Tú estuviste allí, ¿No, Conan-kun? —El joven de gafas asintió.

—Estuve parte de su atraco en el Museo del Grupo Suzuki, aunque había algo muy extraño aquella vez. Recuerdo que esa noche el ambiente era algo pesado y asfixiante. Kid se notaba muy nervioso y cada uno de sus movimientos eran muy predecibles.

—Exactamente, aquella vez me descuide demasiado. Aunque tuve muchas razones para hacerlo. —Respondió una voz, era de Kaito quién se encontraba sentado en una silla en el rincón de la sala.

Se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a Jodie, quedando frente a frente de los demás

—Esa noche, estaba obligado a robar. Realmente, pensé que todo había acabado, tenía en mi poder una valiosísima joya llamada Pandora y con eso pensé que no continuaría robando, pero no fue hací. Dos días antes del atraco, el FBI llegó a mi casa con una orden de arresto. Al parecer en mi robo anterior, había quedado un mechón de cabello en mi disfraz.

—Analizamos aquel mechón, —Continuó Jodie, —y sacamos datos como la altura, peso y tipo de sangre. Luego de eso, con permiso del gobierno Japonés, ingresamos a la base de datos de todos los habitantes de Tokio. Tuvimos alrededor de 15 resultados que compartían las mismas características, pero para cerciorarnos hicimos un análisis de ADN y con el único que había una certeza del noventa por-ciento era con el joven Kuroba aquí presente.

—Cuando fuiste por aquel robo en el museo Suzuki, Tantei-kun... La razón por la que el atraco fue planeado ese día era para que Kaito Kid desapareciera del mundo. Lo que quiero decir, es que, ese robo fue el último que se realizó. Todo fue una farsa, nada se sustrajo esa noche; todo fue planeado por el FBI para mi protección personal.

Los ojos de todos se dilataron a causa de la sorpresa que les producía aquella noticia. Habían estado cerca del ladrón durante bastante tiempo y ni siquiera lo notaron.

—¿Tu protección personal?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto Conan interesado en el asunto.

—Mi vida corría peligro, una joya más que le quitara a esos tipos y lo más probable es que encontrarían mi cadáver en algún basurero. —La fluidez y la claridad de sus palabras eran tal, que asustaban a cualquiera que lo oyese. —Ademas, Aoko se había vuelto envuelta en este problema sin saberlo y tuve que pasar esos dos días planeando la mejor manera de que no hubiera ningún inconveniente esa noche. Todos y cada uno de mis movimientos fueron planeados para que parecieran los más sencillos posibles y lo más predecibles para que mis perseguidores no notarán al FBI rodeando el lugar. Fue una emboscada muy rápida y pudieron atrapar a varios miembros de una organización criminal que estaba en busca de mi... Digo, de la joya que estaba en mi poder del robo anterior.

—¿Organización criminal? —El mago asintió.

—Tú deberías conocerlos, ¿El apellido Vineyard, te suena de algún lado? —Y fue en ese momento en el que el detective comprendió que el ladrón estaba involucrado con aquellos tipos que lo encogieron.

Los minutos pasaron, la incomodidad y la incertidumbre estaba presente en el ambiente. Kaito permaneció en el silencio absoluto, esperando alguna respuesta ante una pregunta nunca pronunciada pero si pensada.

—Los directivos del FBI decidieron que ustedes debían conocer esta información. Producto de esto, realizamos esta pequeña reunión.

—¿Quién más sabe de la identidad de Kid? —Preguntó Megure

—Los agentes Camel, Akai, Black, los conocidos de Kaito y algunos agentes de las principales policías del mundo. —Respondió tranquila Starling

La reunión terminó con la firma de los contratos de la Liga y uno que otro comentario sobre el tema presentado anteriormente. Todos salieron de la oficina y solamente Kaito y Jodie se quedaron adentro.

—¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?, ¿Kaito-kun? —El castaño asintió.

—De una u otra forma se habrían enterado y sobre todo, Kudo lo habría investigado. A ese detective no se le escapa ningún detalle. Si no te hubiera preguntado a ti, lo más probable es que le preguntara a Shiho. Eso hubiera sido bastante interesante.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Las horas pasaron tranquilas y lentas para la científica, ella iba a salir más temprano por horario, pero Grace le pidió que se quedara. Ahora la estaba esperando junto a Aoko a la salida del gran edificio y junto a ellas, estaban los compañeros de la castaña de brillo rojizo y próximos colegas. Los miraba hablar calmados mientras ella descansaba sobre las escaleras que habían cerca de la puerta de vidrio de la institución. Aoko estaba a su lado hablándole y, a pesar de que no le contestaba absolutamente nada más que asintiendo y negando con su cabeza, la escuchaba.

—¿Ai-chan? —La voz de Aoko era suave. —Tu pluma se está cayendo.

—¿Eh? —Pronuncia confundida y es ahí donde recuerda que había estado trayendo aquel accesorio que ya era parte de su estilo.

Había veces, en las cuales se olvidaba que lo traía por la simple razón de que nunca se la quitaba a excepción de cuando necesitaba bañarse. Aquel objeto significaba mucho para ella, era una clara señal de que el mago y su amiga estarían siempre con ella sin importar la circunstancias y, ese simple hecho, lo conocían ellos tres.

—Déjame arreglarla. —Habló Nakamori, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven agente. Acercó sus manos hasta el cabello de la muchacha pero esta se lo impidió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo hacerlo sola. —Con sus finos dedos comenzó a buscar la procedencia de su objeto favorito e intento acomodarla pero no pudo.

—Déjame. —Aoko le arrebató con suma dulzura la pluma de sus manos y se la colocó en su cabello. Haibara se cruzó de brazos molesta, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

En momentos así, recordaba a su hermana que hacía cosas muy similares. Grace había llegado hace unos instantes atrás junto con Kaito y miraban desde arriba la escena. El joven mago siempre pensó que la relación de Aoko y Haibara era muy parecida a la que la científica le relataba sobre la que tenía con su hermana mayor. Aoko la protegía bastante y también cuidaba de ella, al igual que con Grace. Él se consideraba un simple guardián de las menores y si se refería a Aoko, el tema se volvía totalmente distinto. Con la joven de brillantes ojos azules, se volvían una persona sumamente celosa pero también se ponía muy nervioso dependiendo de la ocasión. Sobre todo cuando jugaban videojuegos, pero eso era un tema aparte.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se marcharon a sus lugares de descanso. Al llegar a cierto punto, el grupo se dividió en dos, Aoko y los demás por un lado y, Kaito con Haibara por el otro.

Debían de recuperar lo más rápido las fuerzas del viaje y del día, pronto se les avecinaba un largo y duro entrenamiento.

* * *

**Y con este capítulo, dejamos por finalizado este "arco" por así decirlo donde se explican algunas cosas, pero no otras. (Creo que me encanta el toque de misterio que queda impregnado en mis historias xD) Bien, eso es todo por hoy.**

_Bye-Bye_


End file.
